The Devil's Teardrop
by Sulli Otter
Summary: OK... update disini chap 5 atas permintaan readers . selamat membaca. Last Chap. ada sedikit "a/n" didalam.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Devil Teardrop**

**Cast :**

**Super Junior Member, mungkin nanti akan ada cast tambahan.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Misteri, Tragedi**

**Rating : T to M for Blood**

**Warning : Character-death, miss typo karena gak di dedit berulang kali, dan sejenisnya. Don't Like Don't Read. Uke jadi yeoja di ff ini**

**Summary : penyiksaan yang membuatku jadi seperti ini...!**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya kecuali pemain di dalamnya .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**00000000**

**.**

.

.

Annyeonggg^^... saya balik lagi dengan ff colab pertama saya dengan "**Ceil Ferdinand" **unn. Mian ya kalo jelek^^, semoga reader semua suka ^^.

.

00000000

.

.

"Arggghh..." terdengar erangan kesakitan dari mulut seorang namja paruh baya yang kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan bercak merah menyala.

Bau amis darah menyengat di sebuah rumah yang nampak sepi malam ini, seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam tengah memainkan pisau lipatnya di wajah seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah menjerit kesakitan akiba sayatan-sayatan yang dilakukan oleh pria tersebut.

"Jadi... apakah ada pesan terakhirmu Mr. Park sebelum aku benar-benar mengeluarkan organ dalam tubuhmu ini?" tanya pria tersebut dengan nada yang sangat dingin, kentara sekali dalam suaranya bahwa dia adalah seorang pria yang tak mengenal rasa kasihan.

"To-long ,,, jangan bu..nuh.. sa..ya..!" ucap Mr. Park dengan nada putus-putus menahan sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh dengan sayatan.

"Hah... sayang aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu hei pria tua, bersiaplh untuk rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya." Ucap pria tersebut.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH..." jeritan kesakitan itu membuat suasana malam yang sepi semakin mencekam, terdengar lolongan anjing di kejauhan mengiringi perginya sebuah jiwa yang tak berdosa dari raganya. Mengakhiri semua rasa sakit yang mendera di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

000000

.

.

"Kondisi mayat sangat menyedihkan Siwon-sshii, semua organ dalamnya hilang. Sepertinya pelaku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang berdarah dingin juga sangat trampil. Dia pandai menyembunyikan jati dirinya hingga kita tak bisa menemukan sidik jarinya pada mayat Mr. Park ini." Kata Kangin, seorang polisi yang sekarang ini sedang bertugas mengidentifikasi mayat pembunuhan itu.

"Hem... nampaknya dia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sangat profesional." Ujar Siwon pelan sambil mengamati sosok yang terbujur kaku dan penuh luka tersebut.

"Juga tak di temukan barang bukti pelaku disini, benar-benar seorang pembunuh profesional yang handal." Sahut Hangeng, rekan setim Siwon.

Mereka semua kemudian membawa mayat tersebut kerumah sakit untuk di otopsi, walaupun mereka yakin hasilnya tak akan memuaskan.

Sebelum meninggalkan lokasi kejadian mereka menyempatkan diri menghampiri keluarga yang tengah berduka atas pembunuhan sadis terhadap orang yang sangat mereka sayangi tersebut.

.

.

0000000

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya : Ruangan Siwon di Kantor Kepolisian Seoul**_

.

Siwon pov

.

"Arghhh... sial, kenapa harus ada kasus yang membingungkan seperti ini?" seruku frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam ku.

Bahkan setelah mayat tersebut di otopsi tak ada hal yang bisa membantu kami dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini.

Benar-benar seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan berotak cerdas. Bahkan dia mampu menghilakan jejaknya sekalipun. Benar-benar seorang musuh yang tak bisa di anggap remeh.

Aku kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran hasil otopsi, dan lagi aku tak menemukan apapun yang bisa membantuku menemukan pelaku pembunuhan tersebut.

"Arggggghhhhhh..." aku berteriak frustasi.

.

Siwon pov end

.

.

00000000

.

.

Normal pov

"Kerja bagus Mr. Black." Kata Lee Sooman seorang pengusaha terkenal nomor satu di Seoul.

"Terimakasih Sooman-sshii." Jawab Mr. Black tersebut.

"Hm... tapi aku heran, selama kau bekerja denganku kau bahkan tak pernah memperkenalkan jati dirimu kepadaku. Kenapa kau tak pernah membuka mantel hitam mu itu, bahkan kau memakai topi dan kecamata di ruangan." Tanya Sooman.

"Anda tak perlau tahu jati diri saya Sooman-sshii." Jawab Mr. Black sembari menyunggingkan senyum adalannya di sudut bibirnya.

"Haha... kau misterius sekali Mr. Black. Baiklah, ini bayaran mu untuk hasil kerjamu kali ini." Kata Sooman.

Mr. Balck berjalan mendekati meja kerja Lee Sooman dan mengambil bungkusan yang berisi uang tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku mantel hitamnya.

"Terimaksih Sooman-sshii. Senang bekerja dengan anda." Kata Mr. Black sambil berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu tugas untukmu selanjutnya Mr. Black." Kata Sooman sebelum pria tersebut benar-benar menghilang.

Mr. Black hanya mengangkat tangannya tanda dia mendengarkan.

.

.

00000000

.

.

_**At Kantor Kepolisian Seoul**_

**.**

Siwon dan Hangeng nampak serius mengahadapi berlembar-lembar kertas tentang riwayat hidup Mr. Park.

Mereka berusah menemukan siapa saja orang yang sudah pernah berhubungan dengan keluarga tersebut.

"Hem... keluarga Mr. Park merupakan salah satu pengusaha terkenal yang memiliki banyak relasi kerja." Kata Hangeng pelan

"Nde... dan tidak pernah punya masalah dengan salah satu dari relasinya tersebut. Bahkan saat kita mencari keterangan beberapa orang warga disekitar rumahnya dia di kenal sebagai orang yang sangat ramah terhadap tetangganya." Kata Siwon menimpali.

"Hem... jadi kesimpulannya dia nggak punya musuh sama sekali, tapi kenapa dia harus di bunuh dengan cara yang begitu kejam? Aku bahkan hampir muntah melihat keadaannya yang sangat menyedihkan." Ujar Hangeng lagi.

"Hah... sepertinya ini akan menjadi kasus yang menyulitkan selama masa tugas kita hyung." Kata siwon sambil menatap Hangeng.

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian dia mengambil secangkir kopi dan meminumnya.

"Sangat melelahkan malah." Ujarnya pelan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi, seraya memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus bekerja lebih keras lagi hyung untuk menemukan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu." kata Siwon.

"Hem..." ujar Hangeng pelan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka mengistirahatkan diri mereka dengan merebahkan kepala mereka di sandaran kursi mencoba memejamkan mata dan menghilangkan semua pikiran yang bisa membuat mereka pusing.

.

.

000000

.

.

Siwon pov

.

"Hyung apakah pembunuhnya sudah ketemu?" tanya Kyuhyun, adik dari Siwon.

"Hem... belum. Dia pembunuh yang hebat mampu menghilangkan jejaknya dengan sangat rapi." Jawab Siwon.

"Hem... rupanya seperti itu, semoga cepat ketemu hyung. Aku takut, siapa tahu kita jadi target selanjutnya. Yang di bunuhnya kan penguasaha. Sedangkan appa adalah seorang pengusaha yang bisa di bilang sangat sukses dan cukup terkenal." Kata Kyuhyun sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada keluarganya.

Siwon tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya, otaknya kembali bekerja memperoses semua ucapan adiknya.

"_Apa mungkin akan terjadi pembunuhan lagi dengan korban seorang pengusaha juga?" _pikirnya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hyungnya melakukan itu ikut mengernyitkan dahinya memandang hyungnya heran.

"Hyung... Siwon hyung..?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang tak mendengar namanya dipanggil melanjutkan aktifitas berpikirnya.

"Ya.. Siwon hyung, jangan kernyitkan dahimu seperti itu, kau terlihat tua tau?" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung sukses membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Ya... Dongsaeng kurang ajar, apa kau bilang tadi hah?" tanya Siwon dengan muka marah.

"T U A!" jawab Kyuhyun mengeja kata tersebut dengan penuh penekanan di setiap hurufnya.

"Aish... jjinja, ya... jangan lari kau Choi Kyuhyun? Teriak Siwon mengejar adiknya yang sedang berlari sambil tertawa keras melihat kemarahan hyungnya.

Kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang duduk di belakang halaman rumah mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua anak-anak mereka.

"Sepertinya kasus Siwon kali ini cukup rumit yeobo." Kata Leeteuk, umma Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Hem... sepertinya pun begitu, semoga masalahnya kasusnya cepat selesai." Jawab Kangin, apa dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ne... tapi aku jadi takut mendengar omongan Kyuhyun tentang keluarga kita bisa menjadi salah satu incaran pembunuh sadis itu." Ujar Leeteuk lirih.

Kangin menatap istrinya yang tengah menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar. Dia sangat tau kalau istrinya itu adalah orang yang lemah dan rapuh, di raihnya bahu istrinya di pelukna dengan erat.

"Aku yakin keluarga kita akan baik-baik sajat yeobo, uljima. Percayalah kepada Siwon dan Hangeng juga teman sekepolisiannya bahwa mereka pasti bisa menemukan pembunuh tersebut." Ujar Kangin pelan sambil mencium lembut puncak kepala istri tercintanya.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk di pelukan suaminya.

Suami istri slaing berpelukan dan laru dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

00000000

.

.

**Seminggu Kemudian**

**.**

_**Dikantor Sooman**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Samapai sekarang kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa keluarga Park belum terpecahkan. Kepolisian Seoul belum bisa mengungkapkan siapa pelaku pembunuhan kejam tersebut..."_

Pip...

Soman menekan tombol off ada remote tvnya, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kerja bagus Mr. Black, ternyata kau memang bisa di andalakan. Dan sekarang kau mendapatkan tugas lagi untuk membunuh sebuah keluarga yang bisa menyaingi perusahaanku untuk kedepannya nanti." Kata Sooman pelan.

Sooman mengambil hpnya dan mencari sebuah nomor yang sangat di kenalnya. Ditekannya tombol hijau untuk menghubungi orang tersebut.

Terdengar bunyi klek tanda telponnya telah diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Mr. Black, aku punya tugas lagi untukmu." Kata Sooman to the point.

"_Siapa lagi kali ini?" _

"Sebuah keluarga pengusaha juga, mereka tinggal di Seoul. Kau tau kan sebuah perusahan yang bergerak di bidang Pertanian?" tanya Sooman.

"_Hem..."_

"Kau harus membunuh direktur utamanya yang bernama Shin Donghae." Kata Sooman lagi dengan penekanan di nama targetnya selanjutnya itu.

"_Ya... aku tau. Kapan aku harus jalan?"_

"Malam ini..." jawabnya mantap penuh keyakinan.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ingin pekerjaanmu kali ini harus rapi seperti kau membunu Park itu." Sooman melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Mr. Black menutup telponnya.

"_Hem.."_

Klek...

Hubungan mereka terputus dan terlihat raut yang sangat puas di wajah Sooman.

"Selamat menikmati hari terakhirmu Shindong, karena malam ini kau akan mati... fufufufu." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

.

.

~~~TBC~~~

.

.

Mian TBC dulu ya, idenya stag nih. Doakan aja saya nggak malas ngelanjutinnya hehe.

Mian juga kalo jelek dan membosankan .

.

Ah... buat para flamers^^ yang suka ngeflame ff saya, nih saya buatkan ff lagi untuk menampung aspirasi otak kalian yang hebat itu di kolom review saya. Kalau menurut kalian aku bakal berhenti buat ff karena flame dari kalian itu SALAH! Saya nggak bakalan berhenti buat ff karena kalo saya berhenti kasian kalian dong, bingung mau ngebash atau ngeflame di ff siapa? Kan kalian hanya berani ngebash atau ngeflame di ff saya^^.

Ayo... ayo... buat para flamers yang senang ngeflame, sini di koment tak tungguin review kalian^^. Haha.. padahal saya nungguin semalam sampe jam 11.00 teng siapa tau masih ada flamers gitu kan, nanti kasihan kalian kalau saya nggak balas review kalian di ff saya selanjutnya^^.

Saya udah biasa membaca kata-kata kasar kalian itu, haha... ajaib memang, padahal belum ada seminggu tapi saya sudah terbiasa dengan para flamers penggemar berat ff saya untuk di flame.

Buat **"D-niel dan Safer" **saya nggak tau mana ID kalian yang asli dan mana kalian yang palsu dan saya juga nggak tau gimana bahasa kalian saat review karena kalian hanya sekali merevie ff saya ini. Jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau saya marah-marah dengan kata-kata kasar yang menggunakan ID kalian itu. makanya kalau gak mau orang salah sangka buat dong accnya, jangan pake "Anonymous Reviews" gitu.

.

Balasan Review di ff saya yang _**"Haruharu" **_**:**

**. **

Eh,,, tapi sebelumnya saya mau review buat ff saya yang _**"Lebih Baik Sendiri?" **_ada yang kelewat, kan kasian kalo nggak di balas^^... hihihi :

.

Safer : Annyeong^^. Entah kamu safer asli atau palsu aku nggak tau. Yang jelas makasih dan review^^. Review lagi ya , kata-katanya kasar juga nggak papa kok dah biasa haha...

.

Gim : Eh... nggak tau nama saya ya? Baiklah kita kenalan dulu^^. Sulli imnida Gim-sshii, senang berkenalan dengan anda. Makasih ya dah baca dan review^^. Oya... kalau saya sama aja kayak flamer-flamer terebut terus anda apa dong? Setidaknya saya adalah seorang flamers yang baik karena saya hanya MEMBALAS dan satu yang perlu saya tekankan kepada anda saya nggak mulai DULUAN. Saya akan ingat satu kalimat anda tersebut. Dan jika anda pikir saya berhenti berkarya saya nggak bakalan berhenti karena kalo saya berhenti nggak ada yang bakal menampung aspirasi dari otak anda itu karena anda hanya berani membashing saya. Toh banyak kok author lain yang juga nanggepin bashingan para flamers tersebut bukan hanya saya^^. Jangan lupa review lagi ya Gim-sshii.

.

Safer : Annyeong Safer-sshii... hehe ketemu lagi. Ehm... jadi ada dua safer nih? Haha... mian saya nggak tau kalo ada yang memplagiat ID. Makasih buat semangatnya ya^^.

.

Ms. Cho : Ah,,,, Ms. Cho yang lagi di gembor-gemborin di kfc? Haha... saya sudah tau siapa kamu kok. Dan kalau kamu mengira saya bakalan keluar dari kfc kamu salah, sepertinya saya nggak perlu balas panjang lebar reviewmu karena kamu pasti dah baca balasannya di kfc^^. Makasih ya dah baca dan review^^. Jangan lupa review lagi^^.

.

Phita : Annyeong Phita-sshii, gomawo buat suportnya. Gomawo juga dan baca dan review^^.

.

Caprikyu : Annyeong Caprikyu-sshii, anda dan Ms. Cho satu orang ya? Haha.. hanya ganti ID ternyata. Saya buat sensasi dengan ngeflame ff saya sendiri? Hedeh... makasih dah, kayak kurang kerjaan aja. Masih banyak kerjaan selain ngurusin reviewan. Makasih deh dan baca dan review ff saya^^. Jangan lupa review lagi ya^^. O..ya, kamu review seperti ini pasti karena kamu baca postingan-postingan dan komentar-komentar yang ditujukan buat kamu di kfc, karena kamu nggak berani nunjukin diri secara langsung jadi deh kamu review lagi dalam selang waktu setelah kamu baca postingan-postingan dan komentar-komentar di kfc... kekekeke. Kalo kata pepatah Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu. Pepatah tu cocok buat anda Caprikyu-sshii atau Ms. Cho-sshi^^. Mian kasar .

.

Unykyuminmin : Gomawo unnie suportnya^^. Biarkan aja mah mereka, aku dah balas di ff ni kok^^.

.

Yup selesai sekarang di ff yang _**"Haruharu"**_ :

.

Maki Kisaragi : Haha,,,, kan di Mvnya Big Bang kayak gitu, jadi yah ngikut deh..wkwkwkw. makasih ya chagi suportnya^^. Saranghae .

.

Ira Cloudsomnia : Haha... memang kan dibuat sama kayak Big Bang saeng^^. Gomawo dah baca dan review juga suportnya^^.

.

Sarilovesteukie : Haha... tanggung jawab apa nih? Nangis ya baca ffnya? Nih tak kasih tisu *ngasih tisu*. Buat requestnya unnie buatin tapi mungkin lama... haha, nggak papa kan?. Gomawo dah baca dan review saeng juga untuk suportnya^^.

.

No name : Makasih reviewnya^^. Review lagi ya^^, nih saya buat ff lagi untuk nampung aspirasi kamu itu.

.

Ceil : Jangan mati dong unn, ntu ngapain juga jidat Hae yang di jedotin? Ckckckck... sip unn ff kita dah jadi. Tapi segini dulu ya, dan yah... maafkanlah aku kalau nggak sesuai yang kita bicarakan... kekekke.

.

jongwoonieswife-sj : Waeyo unn? Shock kenapa? Haha... abaikan mah unn si no name itu. dia itu ibarat _**"ANJING MENGGONGGONG KAFILAH BERLALU". **_ Jadi biarin ajalah dia ngomong sesuka hatinya, nggak ada yang nganggep kok... wkwkwkwk. Gomawo unnie dah baca dan review juga suportnya^^.

.

Safer : Annyeong Safer-sshii^^. Ehm... saya kurang legowo ya nerima kritikan anda? Ah... semua orang pasti pengen majulah namun kalau cara ngeritiknya seperti itu ya bakalan down duluan dong. Menyesal mengkritik saya dan mensuport saya? Yah,,, maaf ya buat anda menyesal, padahal saya pengen belajar banyak sama anda tentang dunia penulisan. Makasih ya dah review^^.

.

ika-chiharu : Annyeong^^, gomawo. Sekuel? Pairnya Jonghyun dan Onew? Haha... saya nggak terpikirkan, bingung mau milih ukenya siapa... keke.

.

D-niel : Hem jadi ada dua D-niel disini? Hah... membingungkan. Makasih dah review^^, oya saya nggak tau bagaimana cara komentar kamu karena yah... sama seperti safer-sshii kamu hanya sekali review di ff saya. Saya nggak pernah nemuin nama kau di kolom review ff saya yang lain jadi saya nggak tau mana kamu yang asli mana kamu yang palsu. Oya... kalau review namun isinya kritikan tolong di beri solusi ya^^, agar saya bisa membenahi dimana letak kesalahan ff saya. Saya menyedihkan? Haha... makasih^^.

.

.

Ok... selesai balas-balas reviewnya. Ayo...yang merasa flamers di ff saya ngeflame aja lagi, kata-katanya kasar juga nggak papa kok dah biasa bacanya^^, sebelum saya disable Anonymous Reviewsnya, kan kasian kalian nggak ada tempat buat keluarin pemikiran kalian itu.

.

Buat reader yang lain mian kalau kata-kata saya kasar, maaf memang beginilah saya^^. Sebenarnya nggak bakalan mulai sih kalau nggak disalahin duluan. Kan setiap orang berhak membela dirinya^^.

.

Saya mengharapkan review dari anda semua, mau ngeflame atau ngebash kritik sekalipun boleh namun disertai solusinya ya^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Devil's Teardrop**

**Cast : **

**Super Junior Member, mungkin nanti akan ada cast tambahan.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Misteri, Tragedi**

**Rating : T to M for Blood and NC (maybe buat NC-nya tapi..hehe)**

**Warning : Character-death, miss typo karena gak di dedit berulang kali, dan sejenisnya. Don't Like Don't Read. M-Preg (bener gak sih?)**

**Summary : penyiksaan yang membuatku jadi seperti ini...!**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya dan Ceil unn kecuali pemain di dalamnya .**

**.**

.

.

00000000

.

.

.

Annyeonggg^^... saya balik lagi dengan ff colab pertama saya dengan "**Ceil Ferdinand" **unn. Mian ya kalo jelek^^, semoga reader semua suka ^^.

.

00000000

.

.

"_Mr. Black, aku punya tugas lagi untukmu." Kata Sooman to the point._

"_Siapa lagi kali ini?" _

"_Sebuah keluarga pengusaha juga, mereka tinggal di Seoul. Kau tau kan sebuah perusahan yang bergerak di bidang Pertanian?" tanya Sooman._

"_Hem..."_

"_Kau harus membunuh direktur utamanya yang bernama Shin Donghae." Kata Sooman lagi dengan penekanan di nama targetnya selanjutnya itu._

"_Ya... aku tau. Kapan aku harus jalan?"_

"_Malam ini..." jawabnya mantap penuh keyakinan._

"_Dan satu lagi, aku ingin pekerjaanmu kali ini harus rapi seperti kau membunu Park itu." Sooman melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Mr. Black menutup telponnya._

"_Hem.."_

_Klek..._

_Hubungan mereka terputus dan terlihat raut yang sangat puas di wajah Sooman._

"_Selamat menikmati hari terakhirmu Shindong, karena malam ini kau akan mati... fufufufu." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri._

_._

_._

_0000000_

_._

_._

Hari ini aktifitas semua manusia di kota Seul berjalan seperti biasa, kasus pembunuhan sadis tetap berlanjut penyelidikannya walaupun pemberitaannya sudah tak segencar beberapa hari yang lalu. Seminggu lebih sudah kasus pembunuhan itu terjadi namun sang pelaku belum juga di temukan.

Pihak kepolisian Seoul terus berusaha mengungkap fakta dibalik pembunuhan sadis pengusaha terkenal tersebut, mereka terus mencari informasi guna membongkar kedok sang pelaku. Pihak keluarga korban pun terus menunggu hasil yang memuaskan bagi mereka. Bahkan mereka berujar bahwa nyawa harus di bayar dengan nyawa dan hal itulah yang akan mereka lakukan jika pelaku pembunuhan tersebut sudah diketemukan.

.

.

"Hyung sudah jam sebelas malam, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Siwon kepada Hangeng.

Hangeng yang masih berkas pembunuhan di meja kerjanya langsung mendongak menatap Siwon.

"Hem... baiklah, aku juga sudah letih." Ujarnya sembari merenggangkan otot-otot lengan dan kakinya. Dia menggerakkan lehernya kekanan dan kekiri hingga terdengar bunyi

Krek

Dan dia pun merasa lega menghilangkan penat di lehernya, sembari mengambil jaket kulitnya dia mengusap tengkuknya yang lumayan agak terasa sakit setelah terapi kecil yang dia berikan untuk lehernya.

"Ayo... " katanya sambil mengajak Siwon.

Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk keluar dari dalam kantor kepolisian, keadaan sudah lumayan sepi karena memang sudah tengah malam.

"Kau bawa motor hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak, motorku sedang rusak tadi jadi aku naik bis." Jawab Hangeng.

"Hem... ayo kuatar kalau begitu." Kata Siwon sembari menarik tangan Hangeng menuju parkiran motor.

Siwon memberikan satu helm kepada Hangeng, mereka segera menaiki meotor mereka dan langsung melaju di tengah jalan raya yang sudah sepi.

Hawa dingin yang menggigit tulang membuat gigi mereka gemeletukakan.

.

.

0000000

.

.

_**Jam 11.30**_

.

"Hem... jadi dia orang yang akan aku habisi malam ini?" ujar seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dari kejauhan.

Dia tampak mengamati sebuah rumah mewah yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di pertengahan kota yang sangat besar itu.

Tampak seseorang yang sudah lumayan berumur sedang membaca duduk di ruang tengah sedang membaca buku.

Seorang pria yang berperawakan lumayan besar itu memiliki seorang anak yang kelihatan sedang duduk bersamanya.

"Hem... anaknya lumayan imut." Ujarnya pelan.

.

.

"Henry-ah, sudah malam tidurlah. Besok kau harus kuliah." Terdengan suara pria tersebut dari dalam rumah mengingatkan anaknya yang masih asik menonton tv.

"Iya... aku tidur dulu appa." Kata anak terebut menuruti perintah appanya, dia mengecup kedua pipi appanya sebelum beranjak kekamarnya.

Pria tersebut kembali membaca buku dengan tenang.

.

.

Mr. Black, pria yang sejak tadi mengamati kegiatan pria dalam rumah tersebut segera keluar dari temat pengamatannya. Dia berjalan memasuki halam rumah besar tersebut dengan santai tanpa takut ketahuan oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Mr. Black berjalan memutari rumah tersebut hingga dia berada di belakang rumah tersebut. Di melempar sebuat batu ke kaca hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"Hem... ada apa di dapur?" kata pria yang tengah membaca buku di ruang tengah rumah tersebut.

Pria tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, ditutupnya buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya. Dia berjalan kerah dapur guna melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar pria bertubuh subur tersebut pelan, dia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

Dia berjalan keluar melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Hah,,,, kemana satpam di depan itu? apa mungkin mereka sudah tidur?" katanya sembari berbalik hendak masuk kedalam rumahnyan lagi namun ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Dia menoleh dan mulutnya langsung di bekap, dia di seret menjauhi rumahnya menuju halaman belakang rumahnya dekat kolam ikan yang sengaja di buatnya di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya di ikat dan mulutnya di lakban. Dia dijatuhkan di lantai dingin kolam tersebut.

"Ehmm... ehmmm..." gumam pria bertubuh subur tersebut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya untuk melepaskan diri walau dia tau itu percuma.

"Hem... Shin Donghae, direktur utama dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pertanian. Adakah keingina terakhir sebelum aku membunuhmu?" ujar Mr. Black seraya menatap korbannya yang bernama Shindong tersebut.

"Ehmm... ehmm..." seru Shindong.

"Haha... tentu saja kau tak bisa bicara, aku lupa elah membekapmu." Ujar Mr. Black.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menunaskan tugasku kali ini." Ujar Mr. Black.

Mr. Black tesebut mengeluarkan pisau dari balik mantel hitamnya.

Dia menggosok-nggosok mantel hitamnya tersebut menggunakan tangannya yang berlapis dengan sarung tangan tebal berwarna hitam.

Terlihat kilatan cahaya saat pisau tersebut terkena pantulan cahaya dari rumah korbannya, menandakan betapa tajamnya pisau tersebut dan akan menimbulkan sakit yang amat sangat saat pisau tersebut menggores salah satu dari tubuh kita.

Shindong yang melihat itu semua menggigil ketakutan, dia semakin keras menggerak-gerakkan badannya.

Mr. Balck berjalan mendekati korbannya.

Hal pertama yang dilkukannya adalah merobek celana tidur yang dikenakan shindong dengan cara menekankan ujung pisau tajam dari bagian perut Shindong dimana batas atas celana tidur yang dikenakan Shindong tersebut dan menariknya turun hingga kemata kaki dimana ujung celana tidur tersebut.

"Emmmmhhhh..." Shindong melenguh menahan sakit yang mengoyak kaki bagian kirinya.

Darah segar mengalir membasahi celana tidur sebelah kiri yang terkoyak pisau tersebut.

Mr. Black tidak hanya berhenti disitu saja, dilakukannya hal yang sama untuk kaki sebelah kiri Shindong san kemudian ditariknya celana tidur tersebut hingga terlepas dari tubuh Shindong.

Ditekannya kedua luka memanjang di kaki Shindong hingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"EMMMHHHH..." Shindong melenguh kesakitan, rasanya dia ingin menendang si pelaku kalau saja kedua kakinya tak terikat.

Mr. Black mengambil celana tidur tersebut dan mengelap darah segar yang mengalir di kedua kaki Shindong serta di lantai kolam tersebut hingga celana tidur yang semula berwarna biru langit itu berubah menjadi merah dan kemudian Mr. Black melemparkannya kedalam kolam ikan yang ada di sampingnya.

"ikan-ikan peliharaanmu itu akan senang sekali bisa merasakan darah segar tuannya." Ujarnya dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Mr. Black kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, gerakan pisaunya menuju kelengan kanan Shindong.

Shindong yang melihat hal tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap Mr. Black menghentikan itu semua.

Mr. Black tak menghiraukan Shindong, dia kembali memulai aktifitas yang sangat menyenangkan menurutnya itu.

Namun pikirannya berubah, dia membuka paksa baju tidur yang dikenakan Shindong hingga kini korbannya tersebut hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Sepertinya aku akan bermain-main denganmu dulu Mr. Shin." Ucapnya.

Dia bergerak mendekati tangan sebelah kiri Shindong, di gerakkannya mata pisau tajam tersebut di lengan Shindongyang subur. Dia mengukir gambar ikan disitu.

Shindong merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kedua kakinya dan tangan sebelah kirirnya. Perutnya terasa kaku menahan semua rasa sakit dan dinginnya udara malam ini. Air mata menetes di kedua pipinya.

"_Apa salahku ya Tuhan?" _Ujarnya dalam hati.

Mr. Black masih asik dengan kegiatannya di tangan kiri Shindong, darah segar terus mengalir dari luka tersebut. Mengotori lantai kolam dan tangannya serta tubuh Shindong.

"Hem... selesai." Ujarnya senang seperti anak kecil yang tengah memenangkan sebuah perlombaan.

"Bagaimana Mr. Shin? Karya saya bagus kan?" tanyanya kepada Shindong.

Shindong hanya menatap sayu kepada Mr. Black, dia sudah kehabisan tenanga untuk meronta. Dia hanya berharap orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu menghentikan semua kegiatannya.

Namun apa yang diinginkannya tampaknya tak terjadi, kini si pelaku tengah mengukir karyanya lagi di tangan kanannya. Dibuatnya garis-gari memanjang di lengan sebelah kanan Shindong menggunakan mata pisau tajamnya.

Dia terus menggores tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut korbannya. Baginya rintihan kesakitan itu bagai sebuah nyanyian yang sangat merdu yang tengah mengiringi kegiatan mengasyikannya saat ini.

Setelah selesai membuat tanda kotak-kotak di sepanjang lengan Shindong dia berhenti dan menoleh kearah Shindong. Tampak Shindong yang tengah kesakitan menahan iu semua.

Darah semakin banyak yang mengalir, menggenang dan akhirnya meluncur dengan santainya ke dalam kolam ikan itu.

"Tampaknya aku harus segera menyelesaikannya sebelum kau kehilangan kesadaran mu Mr. Shin." Ujar Mr. Black saat melihat korbannya yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dia jongkok didepan Shindong, dengan sepenh hati di tancapkannyanya pisaunya tersebut ke perut Shindong.

"EMMMMMMHHHHHHHHH..." Shindong menjerit tertahan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di perutnya.

Mr. Balck tak memeperhatikan itu semua, dia lalu menarik pisau tersebut turun hinggan mencapai batasbawah perut Shindong.

Shindong yang sudah tak kuat menahan rasa sakit akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya, bukan lebih tepatnya dia telah kehilangan nyawanya seiring dengan derasnya hujan yang turun tiba-tiba.

Hujan deras itu turun mengiringi kepergian jiwa Shindong dari raganya, kembali malam ini menjadi malam yang sangat mencekam seperti malam seminggu yang lalu dimana seseorang juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialami Shindong.

Lolongan anjing hutan di tengah malam ini semakin memperburuk suasana malam ini. Angin kencang menyertai setiap lolongan anjing-anjing hutan tersebut.

Mr. Black tak menghiraukan hujan yang turun mengguyur bumi, dia melanjutkan kegiatannya, di mengeluarkan semua isi dalam perut Shindong dan melemparkannya kedalam kolam ikan.

Setelah selesai dia berdiri dan memandang hasil karyanya dengan tenang.

"Selesai untuk malam ini, semoga kau tenang di sana Mr. Shin." Katanya pelan dan kemudian dia membalikkan dirinya meninggalkan lokasi kejadian dengan santai setelah mengilangkan semua jejaknya.

.

.

000000

.

.

Pagi ini harusnya menjadi pagi yang indah dancerah karena matahari bersinar dengan cerah, namun itu semua hilang saat sebuah berita menyedihkan kembali menghantui kota Seoul tersebut.

Banyak polisi berdatangan di kediaman keluarga Mr. Shin saat ini. Pihak kepolisian sekali lagi dihantam dengan kasus yang sama seperti seminggu yang lalu.

"Appa... hiks... hikss.." terdengar tangisan dari seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang sedang mendekap ummanya yang sekarang tengah tak sadarkan diri mendapati keadaan suaminya yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Saat itu tuan Shin berada di mana?" tanya Siwon kepada anak korban pembunuhan kali ini.

"Tengah malam sekitar jam 11.30 appa menuruh ku tidur dan dia masih diruang tengah membaca buku." Ujar sang anak dengan terbata-bata.

"Henry-ah.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil sang anak, diapun menoleh dan langsung berteriak sambil menangis.

"Minnie unnie, hiks.. appa.. hiks.. appa unnie." Teriaknya dengan tangisan yang cukup keras.

"Sabar chagiya, sabar." Seru orang yang dipanggil Minnie tersebut. Dia memeluk Henry dan mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan sayang. Air matanya juga menetes melihat hal tersebut.

"Saya harap anda bisa menemukan pembunuhnya Siwon-sshii." Seru Minnie kepada Siwon.

"Minnie-ah, hah... ini semua sangat berat, bahkan kasus minggu lalu pun kami belum menemukan pelakunya dan kami yakin yang melakukan pembunuhan ini adalah pelaku yang sama karena cara membunuhnya juga sama." Ujar Siwon pelan.

"Kau kenal dengan keluarga ini Minnie?" tanya Hangeng saat melihat keakraban Minnie dengan anak dari korban pembunuhan.

"Bukan hanya akrab oppa, tapi yang terbunuh itu adalah pamanku. Mereka adalah keluargaku, aku harap kalian bisa menemukan pembunuhnya." Ujar Minnie dengan penuh kemarahan.

Minnie atau lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin adalah anak dari pasangan dari Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

Shindong adalah adik ipar dari Lee Hyukjae yang merupakan kakak dari Nari istri Shindong. Jadi disini Shindong adalah paman dari Lee Sungmin.

"Kami akan menyelidiki kasus ini sampai tuntas Minnie, sabarlah karna tak akan cepat untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Pelakunya terlalu pintar menyembunyikan jejaknya. Dan yang membuat kami kesusahan setiap kali dia melakukan pembunuhan pasti hujan turun dan itu menghilangkan jejaknya dengan mudah." Ujar Hangeng kepada Minnie.

"Selama apapun asal pembunuh keparat itu di temukan aku akan menunggu, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya yang telah mengambil kebahagian dan senyum dari orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Ujar Minnie dengan mata merah menyala antara menahan tangis dan amarah.

"_Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa.!" _Ujar Minnie dalam hati penuh dendam.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Dua hari sejak berlalunya kejadian pembunuhan paman Sungmin, namun pelakunya masih saja sama belum bisa di temukan. Tak ada stu petunjuk pun yang bisa di gunakan untuk membongkar sosok misterius itu.

Kepolisian Seoul pun dibuat kacau dengan kejadian tersebut. Banyak masayrakat yang mengecam mereka yang tak jua kunjung menemukan si pelaku.

Seluruh masyarakay Seoul, khususnya yang berada di golongan atas merasa hidupnya menjadi tak tenang jika pembunuh tersebut belum di temukan.

Selama dua hari itulah Siwon dan Hangeng disibukkan dengan berbagai macam berkas kasus pembunuhan terhadap dua pengusaha terkenal tersebut.

"Hah... aku pusing." Ujar Hangeng seraya merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

"Sepertinya kita butuh berlibur hyung." Suara Siwon terdengar lirih, nada yang kentara sekali dengan capek dan bosan.

"Hem... betul Siwon-ah, aku sudah terlalu letih dengan semua ini. Apalagi kerja kita di ragukan oleh umum." Kata Hangeng pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang hyung, aku ingin segera tidur." Ujar Siwon lagi.

"Baiklah kita pulang, aku juga sudah capek." Sahut Hangeng sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Mereka berdua pulang kerumah masing-masing setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Siwon mengendarai motornya dengan kekuatan sedang, pikirannya betul-betul suntuk saat ini. Ketika sampai di belokan antara rumahnya dan tempat lain dia tak berbelok pulang ke arah rumahnya. Di membelokkan motornya ke arah jalan yang berlawanan. Tak lama kemudian dia berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen. Diambilanya Handphonenya dan dia mendial nomor yang sangat di kenalnya di dalam kontaknya tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo, Kibum-ah kau ada di dalam?" tanyannya kepada seseorang yang di panggilnya Kibum.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku masuk. Aku nggak mau pulang kerumah malam ini" ujarnya lagi ssebelum mematikan hubungannya.

Siwon menstater motornya lagi memasuki parkiran apartemen tersebut.

Dengan cepat dia naik lift dan menekan angka 7, setelah sampai dia berlari ke apartemen yang ditujunya.

Ting tong...

Bunyi bel di tekan oleh Siwon, tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka dan muncul seorang wanita cantik yang lumayan tinggi dengan rambut panjang sepinggang.

"Kibum-ah..." serunya dan langsung memeluk sosok tersebut.

"Aigoo... Wonnie, tak bisakah kau masuk dulu?" tanya Kibum.

"Hehe..." Siwon hanya nyegir menanggapi omongan Kibum.

"Chagiya, aku kangen." Ujar Siwon manja dan kembali memeluk Kibum setelah dia menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Kibum hanya diam dan balas memeluk Siwon erat.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kibum sembari mengelus-elus kedua pipi Siwon dengan sayang.

Siwon hanya menggeleng dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kibum, dia langsung mencium Kibum dengan mesra dan sangat dalam. Mereka menikmati sentuhan masing-masing dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka memisahkan diri karena kebutuhan akan oksigen bagi paru-paru mereka.

"Mandilah, aku akan buatkan makanan untukmu chagiya, kau terlihat capek sekali. Rupanya kasus kali ini memaksamu untuk berpikir terlalu keras. Lihatlah pipimu yang tirus ini. Padahal aku baru seminggu lebih tak melihatmu." Ujar Kibum sedih melihat perubahan di wajah kekasihnya.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir Kibum sebelum berlari kekamar mandi.

Kibum masuk kekamarnya dan menyiapkan baju untuk Siwon. Memang kekasihnya tersebut sering menginap di apartemennya. Namu akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya setelah kasus pembunuhan Mr. Park Siwon tak menemuinya lagi hingga baru kali ini dia datang menemui Kibum.

Kibum memang tinggal sendirian di apartemennya ini, kedua orang tuanya ada di Amerika mengembangkan bisnis keluarga di sana. Sedangkan Kibum demi Siwon dia merelakan tinggal di apartemen ini agar selalu dekat dengan sang kekasih.

Kibum memasak di dapur setelah selesai menyiapkan pakaian Siwon, dia membuat sup kimchi untuk kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon selesai mandi dan dia tengah berjalan menghampiri Kibum.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Duduklah dan makan, aku nggak mau pacarku yang cakep dan ganteng ini jadi kurus." Canda Kibum.

"Haha... tapi kau akan tetap menyukaiku kan yeobo?" sahut Siwon balas menggoda Kibum.

Sontak wajah Kibum memerah mendengar Siwon memanggilnya demikian.

"Jangan menggodaku Siwon-ah!" seru Kibum dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Omonaa... manisnya yeoboku ini kalau lagi malu." Ujar Siwon gemas seraya menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya sebelum kembali mencium bibir Kibum.

"Sudah makan dulu." Kata Kibum kemudian.

"Berarti kalau sudah makan aku boleh dong melakukan yang lebih?" ujar Siwon dengan seringaian mesum di wajahnya.

"Ya... dasar mesum...!" seru Kibum dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

Siwon terkikik geli melihatnya.

Mereka berdua makan dengan santai, sesekali Siwon menyuapi Kibum dan bercanda yang membuat mereka tertawa bahagia.

Siwon bisa melupakan masalahnya di kantor karena Kibum. Akhirnya dia bisa tertawa juga untuk malam ini.

Mereka akhirnya selesai makan dan saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar sembari menonton tv.

Mereka berbaring dengan Siwon menyandar pada sandaran kasur menggunakan bantal yang ditumpuk dua. Membuatnya nampak seolah-olah tak betulan berbaring, dia memeluk Kibum yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya didada Siwon.

Sesekali Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kibum dengan sayang.

"Chagiya, apakah umma dan appa mu tak mencarimu kalau kau tak pulang malam ini?" tanya Kibum tetap dengan posisinya.

"Aku sudah mengsms Kyuhyun dan mengatakan aku tak pulang malam ini, kau tenang saja chagi." Jawab Siwon.

Siwon menarik dagu Kibum dan menciumnya.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan dalam, Kibum mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon. Dengan erat Siwon memeluk pinggang Kibum sembari memperdalam ciumannya. Siwon menjilati bibir Kibum meminta lebih, Kibum yang mengerti membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah hangat Siwon menelusuri rongga lembabnya.

Tangan Siwon mulai aktif menggerayangi tubuh Kibum menimbulkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan dari bibir mungil Kibum. Mereka kembali menikmati kehangatan yang sangat mereka rindukan tersebut.

Mereka terus bergumul di kasur hingga pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka perlahan mulai menghilang dari tubuh mereka. Sejenak mereka terpaku dengan keindahan tubuh masing-masing sebelum kembali mengecap kenikmatan yang lebih lagi.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berbagi kehangatan hingga pagi.

.

.

.

~~~T B C~~~

.

.

.

Huwaaa... akhirnya kelar juga chap 2nya. Merinding gila aku buat scene pembunuhan Shindongnya sampai-sampai terus ngucapin "Maafkan aku Shindong" berkali-kali dalam hati.

Huweee... Mianhamnida Shindong hyung, aku telah membuat scene seperti itu untukmu T.T.

.

Gila buat yang kayak ff pembunuhan seperti ini. Hahhhh... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Oh.. iya makasih buat _**"**__**Sarilovesteukie" **_Saengie yang sudah memberitahu letak kesalahan. Hehe... aku jadi malu /. Ehm... nggak ada dua kangin di sini saeng, hanya ada satu kangin appanya Siwon. Yang bantu Siwon ngelaporin kondisi mayatnya itu polisi lainnya. Huwaaa... aku malu. Gomawo saeng dah ngasih tau kesalahannya^^.

Balas-balas review^^ :

.

WhiteViolin : Hehe^^ memang screenplays lagi rusuh... kekekkee... gomawo buat suportnya. Gomawo juga dan baca dan review. Ini sudah lanjut, maaf lama^^.

.

KagamiYuuki : Annyeong KagamiYuuki^^. Hihihi... lagi meledak makanya deh marah-marah. Mian ya sudah ngganggu . Makasih buat suportnya, makasih juga dah baca dan review. Salam kenal juga^^.

.

Sam Ran Rin : Hehe... gwaencahan saeng, biar dibaca dan mereka melek tuh jadinya...kekekke. gomawo dah baca dah review^^. Semua author dan reader rata-rata dah pada tau tentang flamer itu kok^^.

.

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Mr. Black? Haha... nggak tau deh di chap berapa keungkapnya.. keke. Hem,,,, masih belum terpikirkan apakah keluarga Siwon bakalan di bunuh atau gak #Plakkk. Makasih ya dah baca dan review^^. Ini sudah update dan mian lama .

.

Ceil : Jiahhhh... maka dia yang ngasih ide... kekeke. Hae? Ada waktunya unn, tunggu saja... kkkk. Jadi namanya gak usah di ganti ni? Baiklah tak akan kuganti...kekeke. tunggu sms ku untuk chap selanjutnya unn... di chap ini masih biasa, mian ya unnie , aku mau buat cara iu di chap depan..hehe. gomawo unn dah baca dan review ide cerita unn sendiri... wkwkwkwk.

.

Icha : Sippp... ne udah lanjut^^. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

Akai Vieh Kawaii : Aih... gamsahamnida Vieh ^^. Ini sudah lanjut, makasih ya dah baca dan review^^.

.

pitymbumkyuminelf4ever : hehe... ngeri ya? Kekeke... Sooman memang cocok jadi peran antagonis *dibunuh Sooman*. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^, ini sudah dilanjutin.

.

HyukAimimi fishy : Mr. Black adalah... jeng...jeng...jeng... belum di chap ini^^ #ditendang. Gomawo ya sudah baca dan review juga suportnya^^. Ini sudah lanjut.

.

SuMaYeol : Annyeonggg^^, Sulli imnida^^, salam kenal juga. Ini dah lanjut. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

Shiori and Shiroi : Hehehe... iya nih tambah semangat bikin ffnya.. makasih ya untuk suportnya. Pada penasan ya sama Mr. Black? Keke... tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya #plakkk. Ini dah lanjut, gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

ZuZiZu-ZuZu : Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... jadi selama ini kamu jadi SR chagiya? Huwaa... hem, uang jajan Zu umma potong 50%...huwahahahaha...Shin Donghae itu maksudnya Shindong chagi bukan Hae. Nama benernya Shindong siapa sih? Aku bingung... gomawo chagi untuk suportnya, gomawo juga dah baca dan review^^. Saranghaeeeeeeee^^.

.

Nakamura Ayumu lupa Login : Annyeonggg^^. Gomawo dah baca dan review? Gore? Hem sepertinya ide bagus untuk chap depan. Ini sudah update^^.

.

Sarilovesteukie : Huwee... gomawo chagi udah dikasih tau kesalahannya... aku jadi malu /. Ini sudah apdate, gomawo ya dah baca dan review^^.

.

Ira Cloudsomnia : Iya authornya ada dua saeng, aku sama Ceil unn. Ehm... ngeri ya? Hehe... kan kemaren-kemaren suasana hati lagi dukung banget, jadi deh buat ff kayak gini^^. Kenapa gak ditaruh di rated M? Ntar si flamers itu gak baca saeng ae, makanya unnie taruh aja di rated T dan kasih warning M for Blood... hehe. Gomawo dah baca dan review saengie^^.

.

Caprikyu : Ms. Cho? Haha,,,, bukannya itu kamu ya? Nggak usah sok-sokan nggak tau deh. Oh iya,,, gomawo dah baca dan review^^ (kalau juga kamu baca sih!).

.

3u93n3 : Eh... nggak tau "**ALFABET**" ya? Ya udah sini aku ajarin "**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**"... nah... itu namanya alfabet. Wajjar sih kalau kamu nggat paham stroynya dan bilangin aku **"bisa nulis nggak sih?"**, wong kamu aja nggak tau alfabet... haha. Eh... tapi btw makasih ya dah baca dan review^^. Temennya **"Caprikyu & Ms. Cho" **ya? Atau malah kalian bertiga satu orang? Ah.. WTFlah...!

.

Kim TaeNa : Iyupz, ini ff colab ma Ceil unn.. kekeke. Sungmin Mr. Black?... yeyeyeye... Thena salah...kkkk, pisss pona.. hehe. Yesung?tenang aja. Palingan ntar Mr. Black bunuh dia juga kok...jejejeje... semua ada di tangan Mr. Black...#plakkk. Lihat nanti aja pona ya^^. Gomawo dah baca dan review juga buat suportnya^^.

.

ryu ha na : Annyeongg^^, Shin Donghae itu Shindong. Kan Donghae marganya Lee^^. Siippp... ini dah lanjuttt, makasuh ya dah baca dan review juga suportnya^^. Salam kenal juga ryu ha na –sshii^^.

.

.

Yee... kelar juga balas-balas reviewnya, gomawo buat semua yang review semoga chap ini nggak membosankan dan mengecewakan.

Terakhir, Mind to review again? Hehe^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Devil Teardrop**

**Cast : **

**Super Junior Member**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Misteri, Tragedi**

**Rating : T to M for Blood**

**Warning : Character-death, miss typo karena gak di dedit berulang kali, dan sejenisnya. Don't Like Don't Read. Uke jadi yeoja di ff ini**

**Summary : penyiksaan yang membuatku jadi seperti ini...!**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya dan Ceil unn kecuali pemain di dalamnya .**

.

.

.

00000000

.

.

.

Annyeonggg^^... saya balik lagi dengan ff colab pertama saya dengan "**Ceil Ferdinand" **unn. Mian ya kalo jelek^^, semoga reader semua suka ^^.

.

00000000

.

.

Tiga hari setelah insiden pembunuhan sadis kedua terhadap seorang pengusaha yang bermarga Shin tersebut, kepolisian Seoul mendapatkan seorang tamu istimewa yang akan membantu mereka untuk mengungkapa jati diri si pelaku.

"Annyeong, Kim Heechul imnida. Aku FBI yang ditugskan untuk membantu mengungkap si pembunuh berdarah dingin tersebut. Dan satu lagi, jangan tanya kenapa FBI bergender yeoja yang dikirim *jangan tanya author kenapa ada FBI yeoja, ini hanya fic... hehe^^*. Aku harap kalian tak meragukan kemampuanku." Ujar Kim Heechul dengan senyumnya atau yang lebih tepatnya disebut seringaiannya.

"Baiklah ... Kim Heechul-sshii.."

"Heechul atau Chullie." Kata Heechul memtong omongan atasannya tersebut.

"Ne... Heechul-sshii, kamu akan bekerja membantu Siwon dan Hangeng dalam kasus ini. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama memecahkan kasus ini." Ujar pimpinan mereka lagi.

"Yee..." sahut mereka serempak.

Heechul memperhatikan Siwon dan Hangeng setelah atasan mereka kembali masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

"_Hem... cakep. " _pikirnya.

"_Namun, kenapa yang satunya itu sepertinya dingin sekali orangnya. Padahal kan dia sangat tampan, namun sepertinya ak bersahabat." _Pikirnya lagi.

"Ehm... baiklah, Heechul-sshii perkenalkan aku Choi Siwon." Ujar Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Heechul." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis dan menoleh ke arah Hangeng.

"Hangeng." Kata Hangeng datar dan langsung masuk kedalam ruang kerja mereka.

"Cih... dingin sekali jadi orang." Gerutu Heechul jengkel.

Siwon yang melihta itu menjadi tak enak.

"Mianhae Heechul-sshii, Hangeng hyung memang seperti itu kalau terhadap orang baru." Jelas Siwon.

"Hem..." hanya itu jawaban Heechul dan dia langsung masuk ke ruang kerja barunya di ikuti Siwon di belakangnya.

.

00000000

.

Hangeng pov.

.

Hah... seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya setelah pimpinan menceritakan semua tentang kasus pembunuhan itu ada FBI yang dikirim ke kepolisian Seoul unutk membantu kami dalam memecahkan masalah kami selanjutnya.

Merepotkan.

Yeoja itu sangat banyak bicara, aku pusing mendengr omongannya yang terlalu banyak itu. bahkan sekarang aku jadi nggak betah untuk terus-terusan berada di kantor, apalagi harus seruangan dengan yeoja itu.

Dia selalu saja menceritakan pengalamannya dalam membantu penyelidikan unutk kasus-kasus seperti ini.

Siwon bahkan sangat kagum terhadapnya, dia selalu menanggapi semua omongan yeoja itu.

Haha... sebesar apapun usaha mu kau tak akan pernah bisa menemukan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sangat cerdas itu.

.

Hangeng pov end

.

0000000

.

Heehul pov.

Hari ini genap sudah seminggu aku bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian Seoul, namun kasus ini berhenti sampai disini saja karena pembunuh tersebut belum melakukan aksisnya lagi. Tapi jangan berpikiran kami semua berhenti mencari jejaknya.

Tidak. Sama sekali kami tidak berhenti mencari jejaknya.

Yah... walaupun bisa dibilang kami belum menemukan bukti apapun untuk menangkap jejaknya.

Tapi hanya ada satu analisisku, kenapa setiap pembunuhan yang dilakukannya dia selalu mengeluarkan organ dalam korbannya.

Yah... sepertinya ini memang kasus yang benar-benar menguras pikiran dna tenaga.

Tapi aku senang menyelidiki kasus ini jika saja rekan kerjaku yang bernama Hangeng itu tidak dingin dan diam seperti itu terhadapku.

Siwon bilang dia memang seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

Hey... aku sudah seminggu bekerja sama bahkan berada dalam satu ruangan bersama dengannya tapi dia masih diam dan dingin terhadapku. Cih... dasar manusia menyebalkan.

Hem... aku sedikit tertarik dengan namja itu, menurutku pendiam dan dingin itu bukan sifat aslinya. Menurutku dia sebenarnya orang yang ramah namun mungkin karna suatu hal hingga menyebabkan dia bersikap dingin dan cenderung menutup diri seperti itu.

Bahkan Siwon yang nyata-nyata sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja sama dengannya pun tak tau banyak tentangnya, benar-benar namja yang misterius.

Kyaaaa... aku suka yang misterisu seperti itu.. hehe.

Hem... sepertinya aku harus mencari tau tentang namja yang bernama Hangeng itu dan aku harus bisa akrab dengannya, karena~~~~~~ aku tertarik kepadanya ^^.

.

Heechul pov end.

.

000000

.

Terlihat tiga orang anak manusia yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran dan kertas di meja kerjanya masing-masing. Mereka adalah Heechul, Siwon dan Hangeng yang sedang melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka mengenai pembunuh berdarah dingin tersebut.

"Ehm... ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada kalian dari seminggu yang lalu." Suara Heechul memecahkan keheningan yang entah sudah berapa jam tercipta diantara mereka.

"Apa itu Chullie?" tanya Siwon yang kini tengah memandang Heechul yang sedang menopang dagunya diatas meja kerjanya.

"Dari dua kasus pembunuhan ini, aku yakin pelakunya hanya satu orang. Jika dilihat dari caranya membunuh yng selalu mengeluargan organ dalam si korban, sepertinya dia benar-benar seseorang yang tidak berperasaan sekali. Hem... bisa dikatakan, hatinya mati mungkin karena suatu hal yang menyebabkannya seperti itu." jelas Heechul.

"Yah... menurut pemikiranku pun sama seperti itu, tapi yang perlu di pertanyakan mengapa dia membunuh orang-orang tersebut yang bahkan bisa dibilang tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali?" ujar Siwon seraya menghela nafas.

"Hem... menurutku dia sedang berada di bawah kekuasaan seseorang, mengingat dua orang yang dibunuhnya adalah pengusaha yang bisa dikatakan cukup berhasil dalam bidangnya masing-masing. Bisa jadi ada seseorang yang merasa tersaingi dan menyewa pembunuh itu untuk menghabisi musuhnya satu persatu." Jawab Heechul seadanya.

Namun dari jawaban Heechul itu membuat Siwon menegang, dia langsung mengingat ayahnya yang juga seorang pengusaha yang cukup berhsil dan memiliki banyak rekan kerja. Omongan Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya itu pun langsung melintas di otaknya.

"_Bagaimana kalau ternyata korbannya selanjutnya adalah appa?" _ pikir Siwon panik hingga menyebabkan setitik keringan muncul di dahinya.

Hangeng yang mengamati perubahan Siwon setelah mendengar ucapan Heechul langsung memandang Heechul.

"Berhati-hatilah dalam berbicara Heechul-sshii, apa kau tak lihat Siwon menjadi aneh setelah mendengar ucapan mu itu?" kata Hangeng sinis dan penuh penekanan.

"Hei... aku hanya mengatakan berdasarkan bukti yang ada." Jawab Heechul tak suka di salahkan.

"Hm... dan apa kau tau kalau appanya Siwon adalah seorang pengusaha, dan ucapanmu tadi membuatnya menjadi seperti ini." Sahut Hangeng sakartis seraya menunjuk Siwon dengan tangannya.

Heechul menoleh dan melihat Siwon yang tengah menunduk dengan wajah pucat.

"Siwon-ah, mian. Aku tak tahu dan walaupun aku memang tahu bukan maksudku seperti itu." ujar Heechul pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri meja Siwon.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya teringat dengan appa dan obrolanku dengan dongsaengku." Sahut Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Dongsaeng?" tanya Heechul.

"Ehm... dongsaengku juga sempat berpikiran sama seperti mu, dan dia juga mengatakan bagaimana kalau appa masuk dalam daftar itu? Aku hanya teringat dengan itu." jelas Siwon.

"Hem... rupanya adik mu cukup cerdas, kita akan mengamankan beberapa pengusaha yang terkenal dan memiliki bnya kolega. Hey... apa kalian tau siapa saja pengusaha terkenal di sini?" tanya Heechul

"Setauku memang banyak pengusaha di Seoul ini, namun yang memiliki banya kolega dan orang ramah hanya ada tiga. Dia appa ku, Choi Kangin, Lee Sooman dan Lee Donghae. Mereka bertiga adalah pengusaha terkenal yang setingkat dengan Mr. Park dan Mr. Shin." Jawab Siwon.

"Hem... bagaimana kalau mulai dari hari ini kita mengamati setiap kegiatan mereka bertiga, menurut ku target selanjutnya adalah salah satu dari mereka bertiga." Kata Heechul lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa mengamati kegiatan seseorang dengan sembarangan Heechul-sshii, kalau kau ingin melakukan itu kau harus mendapatkan izin dari pimpina terlebih dahulu." Sahut Hangeng datar tanpa memandang objek bicaranya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta izin kepada atasan." Sahut Heechul yakin.

Hangeng hanya meliriknya sekilas mendengar itu.

"_Cih... dasar manusia batu."_ Kata Heechul dalam hati saat melihat tatapan sekilas hangeng.

Mereka kembali diam sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, jika tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin melihat keadaan appa." Kata Siwon memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm... salam buat ahjussie Wonnie." Kata Hangeng menatap Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku pergi." Pamit Siwon.

"Hati-hati Wonnie." Kata Heechul sebelum Siwon benar-benar pergi.

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya hanya tinggal Heechul dan Hangeng di dalam ruangan itu, Heechul memperhatikan Hangeng yang nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hangeng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang dibacanya.

"Eh...? haha... hanya heran saja, kenapa kau terlalu menutup diri bahkan terhadap Siwon?" tanya Heechul langsung.

Hangeng langsung memandang Heechul saat mendengar omongan yeoja tersebut.

"Bukan urusan mu." sahut Hangeng dingin dan langsung pergi.

"Hei... mau kemana?" teriak Heechul langsung berlari mengejar Hangeng.

.

0000000

.

Hangeng terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya, dia tahu sedari tadi Heechul mengikutinya namun dia membiarkan saja.

"_Dasar yeoja menyebalkan" _pikirnya dan terus berjalan.

Hangeng membelokkan langkahnya saat melintasi lahan luas namun nampak asri. Dia terus berjalan menuju tempat yang bisa membuatnya nyaman untuk melepaskan penat.

Akhirnya dia tiba di tepi sebuah danau yang sangat sejuk sekali, angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepi, pepohonan yang rindang dan rumput yang luas namun bersih.

Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang sangat memukau.

"Keluarlah, aku tau kau mengikutiku dari tadi." Kata Hangeng tiba-tiba.

Heechul yang sedng bersembunyi di balik pohon pun mau tak mau berjalan pelan ke arah Hangeng.

"Rupanya ini keahlian seorang FBI handal seperti mu heh? Menguntit rekan sendiri seolah penjahat buronan?" tanya Hangeng sinis dan memandang tajam Heechul.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin.. ehm... hanya ingin bisa akrab dengan mu. selama seminggu ini kau bahkan jarang menegurku, jangankan menegur membalas senyumku saja tak pernah. Sebagai rekan kerja aku juga ingin bisa mengenalmu." Sahut Heechul dengan gugup.

"Berisik!" seru Hangeng yang tengah berbaring di rumput hijau itu sambil memejamkan matanya menkmati angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

"Huh... dasar namja dingin, tak berperasaan! Tak bisakah kau memperlakukan yeoja sedikit lebih lembut?" teriak Heechul marah.

"Untukmu tidak." Sahut Hangeng lagi.

"Aish... dasar menyebalkan. Bisa kau berikan alasan yang masuk akal kenapa untuk ku tidak?" tanya Heechul seraya mendatangi Hangeng dengan langkah yang mengehentak marah.

"Tak ada alasan, hanya saja kau yeoja yang sanga berisik. Itu menyebalkan." Sahut Hangeng masih tetap dengan posisinya.

Dahi Heechul berkedut mendengar ucapan Hangeng, dia langsung berlutut di samping Hangeng.

"YAA... DASAR NAMJA MENYEBALKAN TAK BERPERASAAN MANUSIA ES YANG TAK BER..." ucapan Heechul terhenti saat tiba-tiba Hangeng menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuat ciuman.

Heechul membelalak kan matanya, di kerjapkannya matanya berkali-kali mencoba menganalisis keadaanya saat ini.

Saat dia sadar sepenuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga di dorongnya Hangeng

Plakkk...

Heechul menampar Hangeng dengan keras hinggan menimbulkan bekas merah lima jari di pipinya.

"KAUUUUU...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" terik Heechul marah

"Membuatmu diam." Sahut Hangeng pendek.

Heechul cengo mendengar jawaban Hangeng.

Hangeng hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Heechul yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Hangeng beridir dan langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Heechul yang masih setia dengan cengonya.

"A..Apa-apaan namja tadi itu." kata Heechul sambil memegang bibirnya

"Di-dia menciumku, dia mengambil ciuman pertama ku?" katanya lagi.

Badannya bergetar hebat dan setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putihnya yang mulus.

"Dasar namja pabbo, tak taukah dia arti pentingnya ciuman pertama bagi seorang yeoja?" Heechul berseru kencang menghadap ke danau.

"HANGENG PABBOOOOOOOOO...!" teriaknya lagi sebelum berlari pulang ke apartemennya.

.

0000000

.

Setelah kejadian di danau itu Heechul tak masuk kerja selama dua hari.

Hangeng pun hanya diam saja mendapati yeoja yang selama ini selalu berisik tak masuk selama dua hari.

"_Hem... kemana dia?" _tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Tapi baguslah, jadi tak ada yang berisik lagi" _ucapnya dalam hati lagi.

"Hyung, kemana Chullie? Kenapa dia nggak masuk selama dua hari?" tanya Siwon

"Entahlah." Jawab Hangeng ogah-ogahan walaupun sebenarnya dia penasaran juga.

"Apa ada yang terjadi setelah aku pulang kerumah dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tak ada." Jawab Hangeng singkat.

"Hem... kemana dia? Bahkan di hubungi pun tak di jawabnya. Apa dia sakit?" tanya Siwon lagi namun Hangeng hanya diam saja.

"_Masa bodoh dengan yeoja berisik itu." _begitulah pikir Hangeng.

Namun rupanya untuk kali ini keberuntungan tak lagi berpihak kepada Hangeng.

Kriett

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Hangeng dan Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Heechul yang sedng menutup pintu tersebut.

"Heechull-ah, kemana saja kau dua hari ini? Bahkan kau tak menjawab telpon ku?" tanya Siwon begitu Heechul duduk di kursinya.

"Hem... mian Siwonnie, aku sedang sakit." Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Hangeng hanya mengamati yeoja itu dalam diam.

"Oh... tapi kau sudah sembuh kan?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne.. aku sudah sembuh Siwonnie." Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum manis kearah Siwon.

Siwon balas tersenyum dan dia langsung duduk di kursinya lagi.

.

**_(skip time)_**

.

Seminggu sudah semenjak kejadian di danau itu Heechul menjadi sosok yang pendiam, Siwon menjadi aneh melihat Heechul yang menjadi pendiam. Dia hanya akan berbicara jika Siwon mengajak bicara.

Bahkan sekarang Heechul tak lagi menganggu Hangeng dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanya yang bisa membuat Hangeng jengkel.

"_Ada apa denganChullie? Salah tepatnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" _tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan Hangeng dan Heechul secara bergantian.

"Hah..." tanpa sadar Siwon menghela nafas.

"Ya... Chullie, kenapa kau menjadi pendiam? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang tak kuketahui?" tanya Siwon akhirnya.

Heechul mendongak menatap Siwon.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Heechul lalu menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Hangeng hyung, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tak kuketahui? Kenapa kalian berdua menjadi aneh seperti ini?" tanya Siwon kepada Hangeng.

"Tak ada." Jawab Hangeng tanpa menatap Siwon.

"Aish... kalian berdua menyebalkan. Sudahlah, aku mau menemui Kibummie saja dari pada berada dalam suasana seperti ini di anatara kalian." Kata Siwon sambil berlalu keluar.

Tinggallah Heechul dan Hangeng di dalam ruangan itu, mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Menciptakan suasana hening yang tak mengenakkan.

"_Aish... suasana yang menyebalkan, kenapa Siwonnie harus pergi menemui kekasihnya itu sih?" _kata Heechul dalam hati.

Mereka berdua terus berdiam diri tanpa mereka sadari hari sudah beranjak malam, bahkan sangat larut.

Heechul beridir dan bersiap pulang demikian pula dengan Hangeng.

Saat sampai di depan kantor Hangeng langsung menuju ke parkiran motornya sedangkan Heechul berjalan keluar mencari taxi untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Hangeng menyalakan motornya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Heechul yang tengah menunggu taxi. Namun karena sangat larut tak ada taxi yang lewat.

"Aish... menyebalkan, sudah terjebak dalam ruangan dengan namja brengsek itu sekarang harus pulang jalan kaki? Ck... menyebalkan." Gerutu Heechul sambil berjalan pulang.

Suasana malam yang sangat gelap tak pelak membuat Heechul sedikit ketakutan, ditambah dengan udara malam yang dingin membuat nyalinya tambah menciut.

Dia mendengar suara motor di belakangnya.

"_Sepertinya motor ini mengikuti ku dari tadi" _pikir Heechul.

Dia mempercepat jalannya hingga setengah berlari.

"_Aish... kenapa apartemen ku harus jauh sekali sih?" _gerutunya dalam hati sambil terus mempercepat jalannya.

Tiba-tiba motor yang sedari tadi mengikutinya berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Naiklah." Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Heechul.

Dia menatap orang tersebut.

"_Hangeng?" _serunya dalam hati tak percaya.

"_Jadi yang sedari tadi mengikutiku Hangeng?" _tanyanya dalam hati meyakinkan diri.

Ada terselip perasaan senang di hatinya saat tau Hangeng yang mengikutinya dari tadi, namun dia mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuatnya kembali menjadi jengkel.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Heechul ketus dan malanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku bilang naik." Kata Hangeng lagi dengan nada dingin sedingin malam itu.

"Tidak mau, aku bisa jalan kaki." Sahut Heechul lagi sambil terus berjalan.

"Ya.. Kim Heechul, apa kau mau preman-preman di depan mu itu memperkosa mu heh?" tanya Hangeng yang membuat Heechul seketik melotot melihat beberapa preman-preman mabuk sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Heechul menoleh menatap Hangeng, dia ingin pulang sendiri mengingat betapa kesalnya dirinya terhadap namja tersebut. Tapi melihat beberapa preman-preman yang berbadan kekar dan seertinya dalam keadaan mabuk berjalan kearahnya dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berlari menghampiri Hangeng langsung naik ke motor Hangeng.

Hangeng tersenyum simpul melihat Heechul yang ketakutan, dia menyalakan motornya dan langsung ngebut di tengah jalanan malam yang lengang itu.

Heechul yang takut dengan kecepatan motor Hangeng memeluk Hangeng dengan sangat erat. Dia sedikit menggigil akibat udara malam yang dingin itu ditambah dengan kecepatan motor Hangeng.

Heechul merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat saat merasakan hangatnya punggung Hangeng yang menempel dikulit wajahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan dari namja yang sebenarnya sedang membuatnya marah itu.

"_Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Seharusnya aku membenci Hangeng karena dia telah mengambil ciuman pertama ku. Namun apa ini? Jantung ini kenapa? Kenapa jantung ini tak bisa berhentik berdetak dengan keras saat aku memeluknya, berada di dekatnya. Dan kenapa aku menyukai rasa hangat di punggungnya ini. Rasanya nyaman sekali, aku menyukainya. Eh... apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Ah... tidak, dia adalah namja yang kubenci. Tapi... perasaan ini tak bisa aku bihongi. Sepertinya aku memang menyukai namja dingin dan pendiam yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama ku ini. Aku menyukai Hangeng." _Pikir Heechul dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannaya dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Hangeng, merasakan hangat yang membuatnya nyaman itu.

Dilain pihak, Hangeng pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ada desiran lembut dan hangat yang menyusup kedalam hatinya saat Heechul memeluknya dengan erat. Dia pun tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sudah terjatuh dalam jerat yeoja yang dianggapnya berisik itu. Hingga tanpa sadar Hangeng membawa Heechul keapartemennya.

Hangeng menghentikan motornya di parkiran apartemennya, Heechul masih memeluknya dengan erat. Rupanya yeoja cantik itu tak sadar kalau mereka telah sampai sampai suara Hangeng menginstruksinya.

"Turun." Kata Hangeng membuyarkan lamunan Heechul.

"Eh..?" seru Heechul kaget.

"Aku bilang turun, apa kau tuli heh?" kata Hangeng lagi.

Heechul langsung turun dan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"I-ini dimana? Ini bukan apartemen ku?" kata Heechul.

"Ini apartemenku, aku tak tau apartemen mu. masuklah." Jawab Hangeng sambil berjalan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Heechul mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Duduklah." Kata Hangeng saat mereka sudah bera di dalam.

Heechul duduk di sofa dan matanya menjelajahi apartemen Hangeng, melihat seluruh isinya sementara Hangeng kedapur membuat coklt panas untuk menghangatkan mereka.

Heechul berjalan kebalkon dan melihat suasana malam yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Ini." Kata Hangeng memberikan secangkir coklat panas ke Heechul.

Heechul menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya, seketika badanya menghangat saat coklat panas itu mengaliri kerongkongannya dan menimbulkan kesan hangt di lambungnya.

Mereka berdu berdiri di balkon dalam keadaan diam, tak ada yang berniat membuka suara untuk memecahkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Mian." Kata Hangeng tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Eh..?" seru Heechul tak mengerti.

"Mian, aku mencium mu waktu itu, mian juga karena aku bersikap dingin dan tertutup selama ini." Kata Hangeng lagi.

Hangeng ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada yeoja ini, entah mengapa dia juga tak tahu.

"Gwaenchana, aku tau sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang ramah. Tapi sepertinya ada suatu kejadian dimana kejadian itu membuatmu menjadi sosok yang dingin, pendiam dan cenderung menutup diri." Kata Heechul pelan.

"Ya... kau memang benar, aku memang mengalami masa kecil yang sangat menyedihkan." Sahut Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau mau cerita, ceritakanlah. Aku akan mendengarnya." Kata Heechul lembut dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Hangeng mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

.

_**Flashback on**_

**.**

**Hangeng pov**

**.**

"_Dasar anak pembawa sial, mati saja kau." Seru appa sambil memukul ku menggunakan sabuknya._

_Aku hanya bisa menangis, percuma aku melawan kalau tidak aku akan tambah semakin sakit karena pukulan appa._

_Dulu appa dan umma tak seperti ini, mereka sangat menyayangiku dan keluarga kami hidup bahagia. Walaupun appa dan umma sibuk dengan pekerjaannya namun mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk selalu berkumpul bersama ku._

_Saat itu benar-benar indah, hidupku terasa nyaman, lengkap dan damai sampai suatu saat umma memergoki appa yang sedang berciuman dengan yeoja lain._

_Umma marah, umma cemburu. Dia tak pernah lagi pulang kerumah seperti biasanya, tak pernah lagi berkumpul dengan ku seperti biasanya. Saat itu aku sudah berumur 13 tahun. Aku cukup tau dengan keadaan keluargaku yang sebentar lagi pasti bakal retak._

_Appa pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti umma, lama-kelamaan mereka berdua melupakan ku. Melupakan aku yang kesepian saat itu. hal itu berlalu selama setahun lebih. Saat appa dan umma pulang yang kulihat hanya pertengkaran hebat mereka saja._

_Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat mereka berdua. Aku berpikir lebih baik mereka tak usah pulang aja sekalian dari pada hanya membuat keributan dan membuatku menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. _

_Lebih baik aku sendiri di rumah yang besar ini tanpa penghuni selain diriku sendiri._

_Lama-lama hal itu berubah, umma sama sekali tak penah pulang lagi kerumah dan appa?_

_Jiak dia pulang maka dalam keadaan mabuk dan akan selalu memanggilku dan kemudian memukuliku, menendangku dan tak akan berhenti jika aku belum jatuh tak sadarkan diri._

_Dua bulan aku mengalami hal ini, selalu disiksa oleh appa. Jika kesekolah di hina oleh teman. Hal itu semua membuatku tak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya sahabat, teman atapun orang tua._

_Hatiku mati, htiku beku. Eku selalu tenggelam dalam kesendirian hingga menjadi pribadi yang dingin, pendiam dan menutup diri._

_Appa selalu mengataiku sebagai anak yang tak berguna dan lebih baik mati saja. Aku tak tahan dengan itu semua hingga akhirnya aku pergi dari rumah._

_Aku pergi tanpa tujuan dan aku terlantar. Tinggal dijalanan, hingga aku berinisiatif mencari kerja dan berkeinginan melanjutkan sekolahku._

_Aku kerja keras untuk mencari biaya sekolahku juga kebutuhan ku sehari-hari. Aku bekerja apapun untuk menghasilkan uang hingga sekarang ini._

_Setelah aku bisa mencapai keinginan ku dengan segala usaha keras ku sendiri aku semakin tak percaya dengan orang lain._

_Membuatku semakin menutup diri._

_**.**_

_**Flasback off**_

_._

"itulah kenapa aku bersikap dingin kepadamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu dan selanjutnya." Jelas Hangeng.

Heechul memandang Hangeng dengan iba, dia tak menyangka masa lalu Hangeng lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Di balik sikapnya yang dingin dan tertutup ternyat dia sangat kesepian.

Heechul mendekati Hangeng dan memeluknya denga sangat erat. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya ke Hangeng berharap orang tersebut merasakan kasih sayang darinya dan mampu merubahnya menjadi peribadi yang riang lagi.

Hangeng terkejut saat tiba-tiba Heechul memeluknya. Namun dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang sangat dalam dari pelukan Heechul. Dengan perlahan dia mulai membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Ne.. Hangeng, sekarang kedua orang tua mu dimana?" tanya Heechul

"Entahlah, aku tak ingin mengingat mereka lagi dan aku tak perduli lagi pada mereka." Jawab Hangeng.

Heechul hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia senang karena Hangeng akhirnya mau terbuka terhadapnya dan mau menceritakan semua bebannya. Dia juga sangat senang karena Hangeng membalas pelukannya, walaupun saat ini dia yakin kalau Hangeng bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang diatas normal itu.

"Goamawo Chullie-ah, gomawo sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku, gomawo karna kamu mencairkan hatiku yang sudah lama beku. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, walaupun kau berisik dan menyebalkan sesungguhnya aku suka itu. gomawo." Ujar Hangeng pelan namun cukup untuk di dengar oleh Heechul.

Heechul merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar ucapan Hangeng, dia yakin bahwa wajahnya memerah sekarang. Dia senang bisa mengembalikan sosok Hangeng yang telah lama hilang di telan kebekuan hatinya. Heechul hanya mengangguk dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang dan hangat Hangeng.

Hangeng mengelus rambut Heechul dengn sayang, sudah lama dia tak merasakan kebahagian seperti ini. Hatinya menghangat dan perlahan tersunging senyum tulus dibibirnya yang selama ini hilang.

"Ne... Chullie-ah, entah ini terdengar konyol atau tidak bagimu tapi aku hanya mau bilang gomawo kau sudah mengembalikan diriku yang dulu dan... saranghae." Ujar Hangeng.

Heechul terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hangeng, dia mendongak menatap Hangeng. Menatap kedalam mata Hangeng, menyelam kesana mencoba mencari kebohongan namun hanya kesungguhn yang di temukannya. Dia tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Na.. ddo saranghae Hangeng." Ujarnya.

Hangeng tersenyum senang, di elusnya pipi Heechul yang putih dan dingin terkena angin malam itu. perlahan di tundukkannya wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir pink Heechul. Heechul memejamkan matanya menerima kecupan lembut dari kekasihnya. Yah... Hangeng sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Hangeng menyudahi ciumannya kembali di tatapnya wajah Heechul yang memerah.

"_Manis." _Pikirnya.

"Tidurlah, sekarang sudah malam. Besok akau antar kau pulang." Kata Hangeng.

Heechul mengangguk dan Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya. Heechul berbaring di ranjang Hangeng, Hangeng menyelimutinya. Mengelus sayang rambut Heechul.

"Jaljayo." Kata Hangeng mengecup kening Heechul kemudian dia keluar untuk mandi.

Heechul tertidur dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

.

00000000

.

_**Dini hari pukul 03.00**_

_**.**_

"Hem...?" sahut suara seseorang dengan nada yang berat.

"_Ada tugas untuk mu Mr. Black." Jawab suara di seberang._

"Apalagi Sooman-sshii?" tanya Mr. Black.

"_Aku ingin kau menghabisi saingan bisnisku yang bernama Lee Donghae." Sahut Sooman_

"Hem... kapan?" tanya Mr. Black

"_Hem... tidak hanya satu yang harus kau habisi Mr. Black, tapi dua. Malam Jum'at minggu depan aku akan mengadakan pesta. Aku akan mengundang kedua orang yang akan kau bunuh itu. aku kan mengirimkan fotonya padamu nanti. Namanya Kim Yesung dan Lee Donghae. Mereka berdua teman akrab yang harus kamu habisi bersama malam itu." jawab Sooman._

"Hem... aku mengerti." Jawab Mr. Black.

Klik...

Sambungan telpon terputus, Mr. Black menghisap rokoknya di tengah udara malam yang dingin.

"Hem... dua orang sekaligus? Haha... aku akan menghabisi mereka sesuai keinginan mu Lee Sooman. Tak kusangka kau licik juga orang tua." Katanya kemudian terkekeh sendiri.

Sepertinya sekali lagi kepolisian Seoul akan mengalami kasus yang semakin pelik yang akan menghilng kepercayaan rakyat terhadap kinerja mereka.

.

.

.

~~~T B C~~~

.

.

.

Huwaaaa... mian untuk ceritanya yang semakin aneh dan keluar dari jalurnya sudah gitu lama lagi updatenya. Huweee... aku tak mendapat ide lagi. Semoga nggak mengecewakan reader semua TT_TT.

Di part. 3 ini kami memang sengaja untuk menyelipkan sedikit romance karena saya masih sedikit takut untuk membuat adegan pembunuhan lagi.

Pembunuhannya di chap depan maybe? Hehe...

Di part ini apakah reader semua belum bisa menemukan siapa itu si Mr. Black? Hehe... aku yakin sudah yah walau cluenya belum jelas...#plakkk

Ah... mian untuk kesalahan Shindong... hehe... mian Shindong hyung jangan bantai saya #plakk.

Gomawo buat yang ngingetin tentang kesalahan saya di ff saya ini, selanjutnya diharapkan juga memberitahukan kesalahan-kesalahan yang ad di chap ini.

Ehm... chap ini udah panjang kan? Udah dong masa belum? Chap terpanjang yang pernah kubuat ini... haha #ketahuan malas ngetik.

.

_**Special thanks for:**_

"_**Pipit-SungminniELFishy, SjLovers, sarilovesteukie, Kim Taena, **__**LittleLiappe**__**, **__**Yenni gaemgyu, **__**Akai Vieh Kawaii**__** , **__**KagamiYuuki, ceil, WhiteViolin, **__**Ira Julian**__** , **__**Shiori and Shiroi**__** , dan **__**yowkid**__** ."**_

_**.**_

Yang sudah review di chap 2.^^ juga buat semua _**silent reader **_ kalau ada... haha

Maaf untuk update yang lama, diusahakan chap 4 updatenya cepet deh... hehe.

Nah... karna saya sudah ngantuk nggak mau banyak-banyak lagi deh. Mohon reviewnya reader semua^^.

Review please^^._**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Devil's Teardrop**

**Cast :**

**Super Junior Member, mungkin nanti akan ada cast tambahan.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Misteri, Tragedi**

**Rating : T to M for Blood and NC (maybe buat NC-nya tapi..hehe)**

**Warning : Character-death, miss typo karena gak di dedit berulang kali, dan sejenisnya. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : penyiksaan yang membuatku jadi seperti ini...!**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya dan Ceil unn kecuali pemain di dalamnya .**

**.**

.

.

00000000

.

.

.

_**Dini hari pukul 03.00**_

"_Hem...?" sahut suara seseorang dengan nada yang berat._

"_Ada tugas untuk mu Mr. Black." Jawab suara di seberang._

"_Apalagi Sooman-sshii?" tanya Mr. Black._

"_Aku ingin kau menghabisi saingan bisnisku yang bernama Lee Donghae." Sahut Sooman_

"_Hem... kapan?" tanya Mr. Black_

"_Hem... tidak hanya satu yang harus kau habisi Mr. Black, tapi dua. Malam Jum'at minggu depan aku akan mengadakan pesta. Aku akan mengundang kedua orang yang akan kau bunuh itu. aku kan mengirimkan fotonya padamu nanti. Namanya Kim Yesung dan Lee Donghae. Mereka berdua teman akrab yang harus kamu habisi bersama malam itu." jawab Sooman._

"_Hem... aku mengerti." Jawab Mr. Black._

_Klik..._

_Sambungan telpon terputus, Mr. Black menghisap rokoknya di tengah udara malam yang dingin._

"_Hem... dua orang sekaligus? Haha... aku akan menghabisi mereka sesuai keinginan mu Lee Sooman. Tak kusangka kau licik juga orang tua." Katanya kemudian terkekeh sendiri._

_Sepertinya sekali lagi kepolisian Seoul akan mengalami kasus yang semakin pelik yang akan menghilangka kepercayaan rakyat terhadap kinerja mereka sebagai aparat keamanan._

_._

_#_

_._

_07.00 Pagi di Keluarga Yesung_

.

"Hem... pesta ya?" ujar Yesung pelan.

"Kenapa _yeobo_?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Ah... undangan Wookie _chagi_, aku mendapat undangan untuk pesta Sooman-_sshii_ nanti malam," jawabnya sambil berbalik kearah istrinya tercinta, Kim Ryeowook.

"Ah...oya _yeobo_, Zhoumi nanti akan kesini. Sebaiknya kita menjemputnya di bandara. Dia bilang ingin liburan disini selama dua minggu," kata Wookie lagi.

"_Nde_... kita akan menjemputnya sekarang _yeobo_," sahut Yesung sambil tersenyum. Dipeluknya istrinya tercinta itu dan dikecupnya lembut bibir mungil Wookie. Setelah itu Yesung langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

'Kring...kring...kring'

Tiba-tiba bunyi telpon rumah berdering dan Wookie langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Yoboseyo_?" jawabnya.

"_Ahjumma, ini aku Zhoumi," _sahut suara di seberang telpon.

"Ah... Mimi-_ah_, kau sudah di bandara?" tanya Wookie.

"_Nde, aku sudah di bandara," _

"Ah... tunggu sebentar _chagiya_, kami akan menjemputmu," jawab Wookie.

"_Nde, aku akan menunggu."_

Klekk

Wookie menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Nah _yeobo_, ayo kita pergi ke bandara menjemput keponakan kita tercinta," kata Wookie pada Yesung.

"Ne.. _kajja_," sahut Yesung langsung menarik istrinya keluar rumah menuju ke Bandara.

.

_Skip Time_

_._

Yesung dan istrinya telah tiba di bandara, mereka melihat keadaan sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan Zhoumi hingga akhirnya mata mereka tertumbuk pada pemuda jangkung berambut merah yang sedang duduk bersandar melepas lelahnya di kursi tunggu.

"Itu dia _yeobo_, ayo kita datangi," ajak Yesung yang kembali menarik tangan istrinya.

"Zhoumi-_ah_," panggil Wookie senang.

"Ah... _ahjumma_, _ahjussie_," seru Zhoumi senang.

Mereka berpelukan sebentar sekedar melepas rindu masing-masing.

"Ayo kita segera pulang, _Jumma_ sudah masak makanan kesukaan mu _chagiya_," kata Wookie senang.

Mereka akhirnya kembali pulang bersama dengan wajah yang ceria.

_._

_#_

_._

_07.00 Pagi di Keluarga Donghae_

.

"_Appa_, _umma_ dapat undangan nih dari Sooman _ahjussie_," seru Minnie dari arah ruang tengah.

Kedua orang tuanya segera berjalan keruang tengah begitu mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Undangan apa _chagi_?" tanya Donghae, _appa_ Sungmin.

"Nggak tau, katanya sih undangan pesta tahunan perusahaan Sooman _ahjussie_," jawab Sungmin.

Donghae mengambil kartu undangan dari tangan Sungmin dan membacanya.

"Hem... jam 7.00 dan kita semua di undang, apa kau akan menemaniku _yeobo_?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk, istrinya.

"Iya _yeobo_ aku akan menemanimu. Bagaimana dengan mu Minnie, apa kau akan ikut bersama kami?" tanya Eunhyuk pada anaknya.

"_Ani umma_, aku mau nemanin Henry pergi jalan-jalan nanti malam," jawab Minnie.

"Hem... mau kemana kalian? Bagaimana kabar Henry _chagi_? Apa dia masih _shock_ dengan kejadian satu bulan yang lalu?" tanya Donghae pada putri tunggalnya itu.

"Hah... entahlah _appa_, aku rasa dia belum bisa melupakan kejadian satu bulan yang lalu itu. makanya aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam ini, yah... sekedar memberikan hiburan buat dongsaeng ku itu, agar dia melupakan kejadian malam itu," jawab Minnie lirih.

"Kasian Henry, dai masih sangat muda untuk melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Buatlah dia bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu sayang, walaupun dia nggak akan melupakan sepenuhnya," pinta Eunhyuk sambil mengelus-elus sayang rambut anaknya.

Minnie hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ummanya itu, dia begitu prihatin akan nasib yang menimpa saudaranya itu. hatinya terus mengutuk perbautan keji pembunuh pamannya itu. Dia tak bisa membayangkan kalau kejadian itu menimpa dirinya, dia harus kehilangan _appa_ atau _umma_nya dengan keadaan yang sesadis itu. membayangkan itu semua dia memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat.

"_Waeyo chagiya_?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Ani umma_, aku hanya ingin memeluk kalian saja, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin bermanja-manja sama _umma_ dan _appa_ hari ini," jawabnya.

"Hahaha... tumben kau manja sekali hari ini _chagi_, hem?" kata Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia, mereka tak mengetahui jalan yang telah di gariskan untuk mereka yang bisa menimbulkan sedih, luka dan dendam.

_._

_#_

_._

_07.00 Pagi di Keluarga Kangin_

.

"Siwon-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_ cepatlah turun, kita sarapan bersama," seru Leeteuk kepada kedua putranya itu.

"_Ne... umma_," jawab mereka serempak.

Tak lama kemudia mereka berdua memasuki ruang makan itu, dan keluarga Choi itu makan bersama sambil bercengkrama.

"Ah... iya, _appa_ lupa, malam ini kita dapat undangan pesta dari rekan bisnis _appa_ yang namanya Lee Sooman jam 7.00 nanti," kata Kangin di tengah makan malam mereka.

"Undangan apa _yeobo_?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Undangan tahunan yang selalu diadakannya untuk pestanya itu. dia mengundang semua keluarga kita untuk datang, bagaimana apa kau akan menemaniku _yeobo_?" tanya Kangin kepada istrinya.

"Ne, tentu saja aku akan menemanimu _yeobo_," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Hah... dunia serasa milik berdua deh," celetuk Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat geplakan dari hyungnya.

"Sopanlah Kyu, apa kau tak senang meilhat _appa_ dan _umma_ mesra seperti itu?" tanya Siwon pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Hahaha... sudah-sudah, jangan dipermasalahkan lagi. Bagimana apa kalian akan ikut serta?" tanya Kangin pada kedua putranya itu.

"_Ani appa_, aku ada janji dengan Kibummie malam ini," jawab Siwon sambil menyuap sesendok nasi.

"Heyooo... _hyung_ mau ngapain sama Kibum _noona_?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya balik Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Mau tau aja urusan orang," jawab Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban _hyung_nya.

"Lalu kau Kyu, apa kau akan ikut dengan kami?" tanya Leeteuk pada anak keduanya itu.

"_Ani umma_, aku ada janji sama Zhoumi _hyung_ malam nanti. Aku mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Zhoumi?" tanya Kangin.

"_Nde_... Zhoumi _hyung_, keponakannya Yesung _ahjussie,_ dia baru saja datang dari China hari ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh... Keponakannya Yesung _ahjussie_. Aaaa... kau mau jalan dengan Zhoumi atau mau jalan dengan Minnie anak Donghae _ahjussie_ itu Kyunnie?" goda Siwon.

"Ya... _hyung_, apaan sih, dari mana nyambungnya coba? Yesung _ahjussie hyung _bukan Donghae_ Ahjussie_. _Hyung_ tuli ya?" seru Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Hahaha... _umma_ dengar dari hyung mu kau menyukai Minnie-_ah_ Kyunnie. Apa benar itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aish... _umma_ nggak usah ikut-ikutan _hyung_ ngeledek aku deh," seru Kyuhyun jengkel.

Dan ketiga orang tersebut tertawa melihat muka merah Kyuhyun saat itu, mereka semakin menggoda Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun harus dengan susah payah menghentikan kejahilan keluarganya itu.

_._

_#_

_._

_07.00 Pagi di Kediaman Lee Sooman_

.

"Siapkan semuanya serapi mungkin, kita akan mengadakan pesta yang besar sekali malam ini, dan tentu saja berbeda," kata Sooman kepada semua pembantunya.

"Baik tuan," jawab semua pembantu itu serentak.

"Bagus, segera kembali kerjakan tugas kalian. Ingat harus rapi dan bersih, pesta akan dimulai jam 7.00 malam ini," pesannya kepada semua bawahannya itu.

"Baik tuan," serentak mereka menjawab lagi dan langsung keluar dari ruangan boss mereka itu.

"Hem... perlahan semua saingan ku akan habis... khukhukhukhu," ujar Sooman pelan.

Dia kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menekan sebuah nomor yang sangat dihapalnya.

Klekk

Terdengar bunyi tekpon terangkat.

"Malam ini, jam 07.00 acara akan dimulai Mr. Black dan kuharap kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik," kata Sooman.

"_..."_

"Baiklah, aku harap rencana ini berhasil," katanya lagi dan kemudian menutup sambungan telponnya Dia tersenyum misterius setelah itu.

_._

_#_

_._

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berjalan ke mall bersama Henry, dia sengaja mengajak Henry jalan lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikannya agar saudaranya itu bisa melupakan kejadian yang meyakitkan itu.

"_Unnie_, kita beli es krim yuk?" ajak Henry pada Sungmin.

"Kau mau makan es krim?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Nde_... aku ingin makan es krim," jawabnya.

"Baiklah kita beli," kata Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Henry masuk ke kedai es krim itu.

Mereka memesan dua cup es krim dan duduk di meja mereka, mereka asik mengobrol berdua hingga pesanan mereka datang.

Sungmin melihat Henry yang tengah melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk es krimnya. Dia merasa sakit melihat pancaran sedih dan kecewa yang terlihat dimata itu.

"Henry-_ah_, kenapa kau hanya mengaduk-aduk eskrim mu saja? Bukannya kau tadi yang meminta untuk membeli es krim, hem?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"_Unnie_, aku kangen _appa_." Jawab Henry lirih.

Sungmin diam seketika, perlahan dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Henry, dirangkulnya pundah Henry dengan sayang dan dielusnya rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kau harus bisa mengiklaskan kepergian _appa _mu _chagiya_, kalau tidak beliau tak akan tenang di surga. Kalau kau kangen dengan _appa_ mu, kita kemakamnya sekarang hem?"

Henry mendongak menatap Sungmin dan mengangguk. Sungmin menarik tangan Henry pelan dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan kedai es krim itu, namun sesuatu terjadi.

Brukkk

"Ahhh... _appo_," ringis Henry saat dia terjatuh dengan badan seseorang menimpanya.

"Henry-_ah, gwaenchana_?" seru sungmin panik.

Sungmin langsung berjongkok didekat Henry dan menarik seseorang yang tengah menindih tubuh kecil Henry itu.

"_Aigoo_... Zhoumi _hyung_, kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih?" suara seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunie..." panggilnya.

"Eehh... Minnie? Sedang apa kau disini?' tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Ah... abaikan, bantu aku menyingkirkan manusia tinggi ini dari tubuh dongsaengku," pinta Sungmin.

"Ya... namaku Zhoumi gadis manis," kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum manis menggoda Sungmin.

Plakkk

Kyuhyun menampar kepala Zhoumi. Zhoumi mendelik kearah Kyuhyun dan diabaikan.

"Masa bodoh, menyingkir dari tubuh adikku manusia tinggi kepala merah," ujar Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun meringis senang mendengar sebutan Sungmin buat Zhoumin, dia menarik tangan Zhoumi agar berdiri dan Sungmin membantu Henry untuk berdiri.

"_Gwaencahan_ Henry-_ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ehm... _gomawo_," jawab Henry mengangguk.

"Kau mengenal mereka Kyu?" tanya Zhoumi.

"_Nde_... kenalkan, ini Lee Sungmin putri dari Donghae _ahjussie_ dan Eunhyuk _ahjumma_. Dan ini adalah Henry putri dari Shindong _ahjussie_ dan Nari _ahjumma_. Henry-_ah_, aku turut berduka untuk Shindong _ahjussie_," ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Nde... gomawo oppa_," jawab Henry sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Ahh... kalian mau kemana?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Kami mau kemakam Shindong _ahjussie_, Henry merindukan _appa_nya," jawab Sungmin.

"Hem... bolehkan kami ikut?" tanya Kyu.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan tak apa _oppa, kajja unnie_ kita pergi," jawab henry sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"_Nde... kajja hyung_, kita ikut mereka aja," Kyuhyun menarik tanga Zhoumi yang mau tak mau hanya menurut saja.

_._

_#_

_._

Hangeng tengah berbaring di dalam kamar apartemennya, dia mengambil izin sehari ini untuk tidak kekantor. Bahkan dia mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan dari Heechul.

Yang dilakukan oleh pria tampan itu hanya menghela nafas, seperti seseorang yang menanggung beban berat dalam hidupnya.

Berbagai macam kenangan masa lalunya bergulir di otaknya. Dia memejamkan matanya menerima semua kenangan itu dalam memori otaknya, yang sesungguhnya dia sangat hafal dengan semua kenangan-kenangan itu.

Kenangan yang telah merubahnya menjadi seperti saat ini.

Seringaian mengerikan terbentuk diwajahnya.

_._

_#_

_._

Heechul memandangai handphonenya dengan gelisah, sejak tadi panggilan dan smsnya tak mendapat balasan dari Hangeng. Siwon yang memperhatikan Heechul jadi tertawa geli sekali.

"_Wae_?" tanya Heechul sinis.

"_Ani_... aku hanya heran saja dengan kalian berdua, bukankah dulu saling melempar kata-kata sinis hingga kabar terakhir kudengar kalian sudah jadian. Hahaha... dunia memang tak bisa ditebak," ujar Siwon.

"Kau menghinaku heh?"

"_Anio_ Heechul-_ah_, aku hanya merasa lucu saja. Jangan menganggapnya lain," jawab Siwon cepat.

"Kau gelisah dia mengabaikanmu?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul menoleh mentap Siwon, "Hem... dia mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilanku, aku heran ada apa dengannya? Tak biasanya dia begini."

"Kenapa tak kau datangi saja nanti setelah pulang kerja," usul Siwon.

"Ah... kau benar juga, aku akan mendatanginya nanti," setuju Heechul.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut denganku nanti. Aku juga akan mengunjungi Kibumie," sahut Siwon.

Heechul mengerling jahil menatap Siwon, namun sebelum Heechul sempat menggodanya Siwon sudah berlari keluar menghindar.

"Cih... menyebalkan," gerutu Heechul.

_._

_#_

_._

Saat ini Lee Sooman telah berdiri di tengah ruangannya, yang akan menjadi tempat dimana pesta akan dimulai. Dia menatap keseluruh ruangan yang telah siap untuk diapakai.

"Malam ini, malam ini kalian akan habis," kekehnya mengerikan.

Beberapa pelayan yang mendengar itu merinding bulu kuduknya, dengan cepat mereka pergi menghindar.

_._

_#_

_._

Terlihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung mewah tak berpenghuni, dimana gedung itu akan menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya "pesta" besar nanti malam. Dia memasuki gedung mewah tersebut dengan santai, menyiapkan segala keperluan dengan tenang.

Pria tersebut mengambil telpon genggamnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Cklek

"_Ada tugas boss?"_

"Ya... kalian ikuti seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin, Henry dan Zhoumi. Bawa ke alamat yang aku kirimkan nanti jam 08.00 tepat. Mengerti?" jawabnya.

"_Ok boss"_

"Haha... malam ini aku akan kembali berpesta dengan puas, kau hanya menyuruhku membunuh dua orang Lee Sooman, tapi aku akan langsung membunuh tiga orang itu." ujarnya dingin.

_._

_#_

_._

_**07.00**_

.

Ruangan yang sudah tersulap itu menjadi ramai dengan kedatanga kolega-kolega Lee Sooman, dia memasang wajah tersenyum penuh keakraban menyambut tamunya itu. sungguh sesuatu yang lain yang tersembunyi dari dirinya.

Sejenak matanya menangkap sosok Kangin yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Nikmatilah pesta ini Kangin, hidupmu hanya malam ini saja,"_ ujarnya dalam hati dan tersenyum ramah menyambut uluran tangan Kangin.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanyanya.

"_Ani_, aku datang dengan istriku. Ah... _yeobo_ kemarilah," panggil Kangin ke Leeteuk yang tengah asik berbincang dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ahh... Eunhyuk-_sshi_, mana Donghae?" tanya Sooman.

"Dia sedang kembali ke mobil tadi, mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Ahh... itu dia bersama dengan yesung dan Wookie," jawab Eunhyuk.

Terlihat Donghae yang sedang bercengkrama sambil berjalan kearah mereka dengan Yesung dan istrinya.

"Ahh... kalian sudah datang?" sambut Sooman.

"_Nde_..." jawab mereka.

"Baiklah, nikmatilah pestanya, aku akan menemui yang lain," ujar Sooman lalu pergi.

Dan mereka akhirnya mengobrol bareng, para suami itu hanya tertawa saja melihat istri-istri mereka bercerita dengan serunya.

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat, dan tak terasa pesta akan berakhir lima belas menit lagi, tiba-tiba Yesung, Donghae dan Kangin menerima pesan dalam jarak waktu yang berbeda, berselisih lima menit dimana bunyi pesan itu menyuruh mereka datang kesuatu tempat dengan segera.

Mereka merasa curiga dengan pesan tersebut, namun mendengar ancaman kalau anak dan keponakan mereka dalam bahaya mereka segera pergi tanpa memberi tahu istri mereka yang masih sangat asik mengobrol.

_._

_#_

_._

Yang pertama menerima pesan itu adalah Yesung, air muka Yesung langsung berubah begitu membaca isi pesan itu namun sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk tenang. Diliriknya istrinya yang masih asik mengobrol dengan temannya dan perlahan dia melangkah mundur.

Setelah dia yakin istrinya tak melihatnya Yesung berlari keluar ruangan itu dan menuju ketempat yang dimaksud, sebuah gedung mewah namun tampak mengerikan yang tepat berada di samping rumah Lee Sooman.

Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah gedung itu, dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Zhoumi, keponakannya.

Yesung tiba dihalaman gedung itu dan langsung berlari kedalam, namun belum jauh dia masuk seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan kuat dan membuatnya pingsan.

_._

_#_

_._

Berselang lima menit setelah kepergian Yesung, Donghae menerima pesan yang bunyinya sama dengan isi pesan Yesung.

"_Datanglah ke Gedung di sebelah rumah Lee Sooman kalau kau ingin anakmu selamat!"_

Donghae terkejut membaca isi pesan itu, seperti yang dilakukan Yesung dia mengamati istrinya yang tengah asik berbicara, perlahan dia mundur kebelakang dan berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Kangin yang melihat kedua temannya mundur perlahan dari ruangan hanya mengira mereka sedang ke toilet, jadi dia menghampiri rekannya yang lain dan mengobrol dengan mereka.

Donghae terus berlari hingga dia sampai di gedung yang berdiri dengan kokoh di samping rumah Lee Sooman. Dengan cepat dia memasuki gedung itu dan dia mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Yesung.

Seseorang memukul tengkuknya hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

_._

_#_

_._

Saat ini Kangin tengah asik bercerita dengan rekannya hingga saku jasnya bergetar. Dia mengabil hpnya dan langsung membaca pesan yang masuk.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua rekannya, Yesung dan Donghae. Air mukanya pun langsung berubah saat menerima pesan itu.

Dia langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar, Leeteuk yang melihat suaminya seperti terburu-buru ingin mengejarnya. Namun panggilan Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Hatinya merasa tak tenang melihat suaminya pergi tanpa pamit kepadanya.

"_Ada apa denganya?" _tanyanya dalam hati.

Kangin terus berlari ke tempat yang dituju dan saat dia baru mencapai pintu gerbang ruangan itu seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan keras dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

_._

_#_

_._

"Hah... tak kusangka mudah sekali melumpuhkan kalian," ujar seseorang berpakaian hitam itu.

Drrrttt... ddrrrttt

Cklekkk

"_Bagaimana?"_

"Aku sudah melumpuhkan mereka, dan kau harus tau Lee Sooman, bukan hanya Donghae dan Yesung."

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"Aku menambah seseorang lagi, dia Kangin. Aku yakin kau ingin aku menghabisinya."

"_Aku memang ingin kau menghabisinya, tapi tidak sekarang Mr. Black!"_

"Aku mau sekarang, masuklah kekamarmu dan nyalakan tv diruangmu itu. Kau akan menikmati pertujukan dari ku kali ini."

"_Ta..."_

Cklekk

"Aku lelah menjadi suruhanmu Lee Sooman, jadi aku akan menuntaskan semua untukmu malam ini," ujar Mr. Black bosan.

Diangkatnya tubuh Kangin dengan segera dan dibawanya masuk kedalam gedung itu.

_._

_#_

_._

Lee Sooman masuk dengan cepat kedalam kamarnya dan menyalakan tv dalam ruangannya itu. ditinggalkannya pesta yang belum selesai itu. Tubuhnya menegang melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Dia melihat Mr. Black tengah berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan kaca yang besar, dimana didalam ruangan kaca itu dia bisa melihat Donghae, Yesung, dan Kangin digantung dengan posisi terbalik dan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Dia melihat Mr. Black tersenyum kearah kamera, dia bergidik ngeri melihat senyum itu. Entah kenapa sesaat dia merasa takut sekali.

"_Kau puas dengan hasil kerjaku?" _terdengar suara Mr. Black menggema dalam kamarnya.

Lee Sooman terkejut dan dengan terburu-buru mengecilkan volume tv agar tak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Ya... aku puas," jawabnya.

"Ini belum selesai Sooman-sshi."

Sooman menegang mendengar itu. _"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"_.

.

#

.

Henry bersimpuh dengan air mata mengalir di makam _appa_nya, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi hanya diam saja melihat itu. mereka membiarkan Henry mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya dengan air matanya.

Cukup lama mereka membiarkan Henry dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan itu, hingga akhirnya Zhoumi berjalan medekati Henry dan mengelus lembut punggung _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Cukup Henry-_ah_, _appa_ mu akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Ikhlaskan kepergian _appa_ mu agar beliau tenang disana," ujar Zhoumi pelan.

Henry berbalik menghadap Zhoumi, dia memandangnya dengan matanya yang memerah. Zhoumi merasa kasihan melihatnya dan menarik _yeoja_ mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Sssttt... _uljima, geumanhe_," bisik Zhoumi.

Sungmin tak tahan melihat itu semua, dia berbalik dan berlari dari sana.

"Sungmin-_ah_?" Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Henry yang melihat itu semakin dalam terisak, dia tahu Sungmin tak tega melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Tapi untuk kali ini dia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya, dia lelah menahan semuanya. Dia ingin menangis sepuasnya, mengeluarkan semua kekesalan hatinya.

"_Mianhae unnie_..." lirihnya pilu.

"Sssttt... kau tak perlu meminta maaf, aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa menenangkan Sungmin. Berhentilah menangis, kau tak boleh menangis berlama-lama seperti ini. Apa kau ingin membuat _appa_ mu khawatir dengan keadaanmu ini, hem?" tanya Zhoumi, diusapnya kedua pipi Henry yang basah oleh air mata.

Henry hanya mampu menggeleng, perlahan tangisnya mereda. Hanya tinggal sesegukan dan itu membuat Zhoumi sangat lega.

"_Cha_... bukankah tadi kau membeli buah dan _soju_? _Kajja_ kita minum itu. cuaca sangat dingin," ajak Zhoumi.

Henry mengangguk, seulas senyum tulus melengkung dibibir mungilnya. Dia segera beranjak mengambil buah dan _soju_ yang dibawanya dan meminumnya dengan Zhoumi.

"Apakah _Minnie unnie_ sudah tak menangis lagi?" gumam Henry lirih.

"Kau tenang saja, kau bisa mengandalkan Kyuhyun. Kulihat sepertinya dia menyukai Sungmin," jawab Zhoumi.

"Hem... aku pun melihat itu," kata Henry.

Mereka berdua terus meminum _soju_ dan memakan buah-buahan itu, tanpa menyadari ada dua orang yang tengah mengincar mereka dari tadi. Mereka bersembunyi diantara gundukan makam hingga Zhoumi maupun Henry tak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Zhoumi berdiri, Henry menatapnya bingung.

"Ahaha... sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum, aku jadi ingin buang air kecil," ujar Zhoumi nyegir.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sekali _oppa,_ pergilah. Aku tunggu disini," jawab Henry dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"_Nde_... jangan kemana-mana _arra_?" kata Zhoumi sebelum pergi.

Zhoumi melangkah mendekati hutan yang ada di dekat pemakaman itu, seseorang yang bersembunyi dan mengintai mereka perlahan berjalan mengikuti Zhoumi.

Setelah melihat Zhoumi yang cukup jauh dari tempat Henry, orang yang bersembunyi itu mendekati Henry perlahan.

Henry yang menyadari ada seseorang mendekatinya segera menoleh kebelakang. "Ahh... _ahjussie_, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya saat melihat orang tersebut.

Orang asing itu menatap Henry sekilas, melihat kekanan dan kekiri kemudian dia segera membekap henry menggunakan sapu tangang yang telah dikasihnya obat bius. Henry meronta memukul-mukul lengan orang yang membekapnya itu, namun efek obat itu membuatnya semakin lemah dan akhirnya terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu seseorang yang dari tadi mengikuti Zhoumi pun melakukan hal yang sama, saat Zhoumi tengah berdiri membelakanginya bersiap membuang air kecil segera dibekapnya namja tinggi itu, Zhoumi meronta, dia menyiku rusuk orang yang membekapnya dengan sikunya, hingga akhirnya dia terkulai tak sadarkan diri karna efek obat bius di sapu tangan itu.

Orang asing tersebut segera mengangkat tubuh tinggi Zhoumi dan menghampiri temannya yang telah mengangkat tubuh Henry. Mereka berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemakam itu menghampiri sebuah mobil hitam yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka.

.

#

.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, menenngkan gadis manis itu. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah sungai kecil di sekitar pemakaman itu. Cukup jauh memang dari pemakaman namun sangat menyejukkan dan cocok sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam ini, aku akan membalaskan rasa sakit hati Henry," racau Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin, "Tenanlah Minnie-_ah_, jangan turuti amarahmu. Henry hanya menumpahkan semua isi hatinya, kau harus paham itu."

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan Kyu, aku tak suka melihat itu," ujar Sungmin gusar.

"Sssttt... tenanglah Minnie-_ah_, tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendam mu. Aku janji," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis memandang Sungmin. "Aku akan membantumu, aku tak mungkin membiarkan seseorang yang aku sayangi, sangat aku sayangi ini terluka karena membalaskan dendam adiknya. Aku akan membantumu Sungmin-_ah_."

"Kyu... Kyu kau?"

"Nde... aku menyukaimu Sungmin-_ah_, aku sangat menyukaimu dan mencintaimu dari dulu. Aku akan membantumu," jawab Kyuhyun, walaupun dalam hatinya dia bingung bagaimana cara membantu Sungmin. Padahal pihak kepolisian aja di buat bingung, siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu.

Sungmin merona mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada hangat Kyuhyun.

"Hei... kau tak berniat menjawab perasaanku?"

Sungmin kembali mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum manis dan akhirnya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun nyegir senang melihat Sungmin menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah _"Manis" _ujarnya dalam hati. Dan dia menundukkan kepalanya, mengilangkan jaran anatar dirinya dan Sungmin hingga dia merasakan bibir hangat Sungmin.

Mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya dengan hati senang, tanpa mereka sadari dua orang asing mendekati mereka dari dua arah. Satu orang berada di belakang Kyuhyun dan satu orang berada di belakang Sungmin. Mereka memukul tengkuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hingga kedua orang itu tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan mudahnya tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mereka angkat dan dimasukkan kedalam sebuah mobil hitam yang menghampiri mereka.

.

#

.

Lee Sooman terus memperhatikan layar kaca itu dengan tubuh menegang, dia bisa melihat empat orang datang dengan mengangkat seseorang dimasing-masing tubuh mereka. Mr. Black keluar dan memberikan arahan kepada ke empat suruhannya itu untuk meletakkan tubuh ke emat orang itu di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Lee Sooman mengamati wajah ke empat orang yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"_I... itu, itu keluarga mereka bertiga."_

Lee Sooman hanya diam menatap layar kaca itu, bahkan saat Mr. Black menyeringai kearahnya melalui kamera yang terpasang di ruangan itu.

"Kita belum memulainya Sooman-_sshi_, ada seseorang yang belum hadir disini untuk menyaksikan acara ini," suara Mr. Black menggema dalam kamar Lee Sooman.

"Hem... lakukan sesukamu," jawab Sooman mencoba mengikuti permainan Mr. Black.

.

#

.

"Yupzz... selesai, waktunya pulang. _Kajja_," ajae Siwon ke Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk dan segera berdiri mengambil tasnya. Mereka berdua kelaur dari ruang kerja mereka dengan segera.

Siwon mengambil motornya dan menghampiri Heechul yang tengah menunggunya. Di berikannya sebuah helm kepada Heechul yang diterima dengan segera. Heechul langsung naik ke boncengan dan Siwon melajukan motornya menyusuri jalanan yang mulai gelap.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon sampai di apartemen Hangeng, dia menghentikan motornya dan Heechul turun. Dilepaskannya helmnya dan menyerahkannya ke Siwon.

"Kalau Hangeng hyung tak ada di apartemennya kau bisa menghapiriku di apartemen Kibummie. Dua blog dari sini," kata Siwon.

Heechul mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke apartemen Hangeng sementara Siwon melajukan motornya ke apartemen kekasihnya.

Heechul berjalan dengan hati senang. Saat ini dia telah berada di depan pintu apartemen Hangeng. Ditekannya bel apartemen itu namun tak kunjung juga terbuka pintu itu. Heechul mulai jengkel dan mencoba membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan _password_ yang pernah diberikan Hangeng padanya namun itu tak bekerja.

"Apa Hangeng menggantinya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tak membuka pintu untuku? Apa dia marah padaku? Tapi... apa salahku?" gumam Heechul.

Dia mencoba menekan sekali lagi bel itu, namun tetap sama. Akhirnya dengan penasaran dia membalikkan badannya, dia akan menyusul Siwon dirumah kekasihnya. Heechul memutuskan untuk jalan kaki, dia berpikir mungkin akan bertemu dengan Hangeng di jalan nanti.

.

#

.

"Nghh... ahhh, Siwon-ahh," Kibum mendesah nikmat saat Siwon menghisap kuat nipplenya.

Ya... saat ini Siwon dan Kibum tengah saling mencumbu di apartemen Kibum.

Siwon terus mencumbu Kibum dengan lidah hangatnya yang menghisap kuat nipple kekasihnya yang telah menegang sempurna itu.

Perlahan ciumannya turun ke perut Kibum dan lidahnya memutari pusar Kibum.

"Mmmhhh~~"

Tangan kana Siwon turun membelai selangkangan Kibum dan itu sukses membuat Kibum mendesah dengan badan bergetar.

.

_*Hwaaaa... aku pertama kali ini buat NC yang straight aigooo... eottokhe? Ahhh... aku maluuuuuuuuuuu.* #sembunyi di belakang Ming - plakkk_

_._

Jemari Siwon berhasil menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah sangat basah dan lembab di daerah selangkangan Kibum. Jari manisnya menyibakkan sesuatu yang menghalangi gerak jarinya itu. Jari tengannya menyentuh _klitoris_ Kibum dan menekannya.

"Aahhh..." desah Kibum menahan nikmat yang diberikan Siwon.

Perlahan jemari Siwon masuk kedalam diri Kibum, memaju mundurkannya dengan ritme pelan. Kibum terus mendesah nikmat menerima semua rangsangan yang Siwon berikan padanya.

Saat Siwon sedang asik dengan permainannya _handphone_nya bergetar, dihentikannya aktifitasnya sejenak dan dia melihat nama Heechul terpampang di layar. Dia beranjak bangkit dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya malas.

"_Yah... kenapa suara seperti itu heh? Aku mengganggumu?"_

"Sangat!" sahut Siwon ketus.

"_Aigoo... Hangeng tak ada di apartemennya, apartemen pacarmu dimana? Aku sudah berkeliling dari tadi tapi aku tak menemukan alamat yang kau sms tadi."_

"Hah... aku akan segera keluar menemuimu, jangan kemana-mana, tetap ditempatmu."

Siwon mematikan sambungan telponnya dan segera berbalik menatap Kibum yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tadi Heechul, pacar Hangeng _hyung_. Tadi dia bersama ku dan berhenti di apartemen Hangeng hyung karna dari tadi Hangeng hyung tak bisa di hubungin. Aku bilang padanya untuk datang kesini jika Hangeng _hyung_ gak ada. Maaf chagiya, sepertinya kita harus menunda ini dulu." Jelas Siwon. Dihampirinya Kibum dan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam. Kibum mengalungkan lengannya di leher Siwon dan meremas pelan rambut Siwon. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Kibum membuat Kibum membuka bibirnya, mempersilahkan lidah hangat dan basah Siwon menjelajahi rongga lembabnya.

"Mmmhhh..." Kibum mendorong pelan dada Siwon saat kekasihnya itu akan beraksi lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau... nghh... kau sudah janji... umhh, dia menunggumu... ahhh" Kibum berbicara di sela desahannya saat Siwon menghisap kuat lehernya dan tangannya meremas payudaranya #O.O.

Siwon menghentikan aksinya dan mencium kening Kibum dengan sayang.

"Bersihkan dirimu," perintah Kibum.

Siwon menurut dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya. Kibum memakai kembali pakaiannya dan merapikan ranjangnya yang sempat berantakan. Tak lama Siwon keluar dan sudah rapi mengenakan pakaiannya. Dihampirinya Kibum dan dikecupnya bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku pergi _chagiya_, jaga dirimu."

Kibum mengantar Siwon sampai didepan pintu apartemennya dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Masuk kedalam kamar mandi membasuh wajahnya.

Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dia melihat pistol Siwon tertinggal diatas meja riasnya.

"Aigoo... ceroboh sekali dia," gumam Kibum menyahut pistol itu dan berlari keluar apartemennya. Dia yakin Siwon belum terlalu jauh, dan tebakannya benar.

Kibum berlari menghampiri Siwon yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Saat dia akan berteriak memanggil Siwon dia melihat seseorang memukul tengkuk Siwon dengan balok dan membuat kekasihnya itu pingsan dan terjatuh dari motornya.

Kibum langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok yang ada didekatnya, dia melihat orang itu mengangkat tubuh Siwon dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil hitam yang tak jauh berada dari mereka.

Setelah melihat mobil itu menghilang dengan cepat Kibum berlari menghampiri motor Siwon. Dia mengendarai motor itu mengejar mobil yang membawa kekasihnya, untung saja tadi dia sempat menghapal nomor polisi mobil itu.

Sementara itu disisi lain yang berlawan arah dengan tempat Kibum bersembunyi tadi, Heechul juga melihat hal itu.

Heechul juga bersembunyi di temapt yang tak mudah terlihat dan mengamati orang yang telah memukul Siwon. Dia menghapal nomor polisinya dan menyetop taxi untuk mengikuti mobil itu.

"_Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Siwon" _pikir Kibum dan Heechul bersamaan.

.

#

.

Mr. Black menoleh saat anak buahnya masuk dengan membopong tubuh Siwon. Matanya menatap datar dan dingin wajah Siwon.

"_Mianhe,"_ gumamnya sambil menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Letakkan dia di tempatnya."

Anak buahnya menuruti perintahnya dan mendudukkan Siwon di satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada. Begitu Siwon terduduk di kursi itu tangan dan kakinya langsung terbelenggu besi.

Mr. Black menatap kamera yang menghubungkannya dengan Lee Sooman. "Kita mulai pertunjukannya sekarang Sooman-sshi."

Mr. Black memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia duduk didalam sebuah ruangan monitor yang tak terlihat siapapun.

Dia menekan tombol biru di dekatnya dan mengakibatkan sebuah selang yang telah terhubung menyemburkan air dengan sangat deras dan menyiram kedelapan orang yang tengah terduduk tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Uwaahhh..." teriak mereka serempak dan langsung sadar.

Sungmin hendak berdiri namun tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu besi, dia menoleh dan melihat kekanan dan kirinya. Dilihatnya ummanya yang berada tepat dikanannya.

"_Umma_..." serunya.

"Minnie-_ah_, Henry-_ah_," seru Eunhyuk saat melihat anaknya dan keponakannya ada di sebelahnya.

Siwon melihat kekanannya dan melihat _umma_nya juga adiknya yang tengah menatap kearahnya. Dia juga bisa melihat istri Yesung dan Zhoumi.

Saat Siwon akan berseru memanggil adiknya tiba-tiba lampu menyala terang di depannya.

Semuanya memejamkan matanya dan perlahan membuka matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang itu.

Sontak mereka semua membelalak melihat siapa yang tengah tergantung dengan posisi terbalik didalam ruangan itu.

"_APPAAAAA..."_ seru Sungmin, dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya namun itu tak berarti apa-apa malah hanya melukai tangannya yang tergesek dengan besi yang membelenggu kedua tangannya.

"Sial!" seru Kyuhyun gusar. "Minnie-_ah_, tenanglah. Tanganmu terluka," serunya pada Sungmin.

"Arghhh..." Siwon berteriak marah. "YAAA... LEPASKAN AKU!".

"Diam dan nikmatilah," sebuah suara menjwab teriakannya.

BYASHH

Semua menoleh kedalam mendengar suara air dan mereka melihat ketiga orang yang tergantung terbalik didalam ruangan itu terbangun.

"Ukhhh..." seru Donghae merasakan nyeri di tengkuknya.

"_AHJUSSIEEEE_" teriakan Zhoumi menyadarkan Yesung dan dia melihat lurus didepannya ada istri dan keponakannya yang terikat di kursi.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Kangin terbatuk karena air yang menyiram wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba ratusan jarum menyerbu kearah Yesung, Kangin dan Donghae dan menembus kulit mereka.

"ARGHHH..." jerit mereka bertiga merasakan sakit saat ratusan jarum itu bersarang ditubuh mereka.

Kedelapan orang yang mendengar jeritan itu menegang saat melihat darah merembes keluar dari tubuh Yesung, Donghae dan Kangin.

Seakan tak cukup dengan ratusan jarum yang menusuk ditubuh mereka, tubuh mereka yang telah terluka itu tersiram oleh air yang mengalir dari atas langit-langit ruangan itu.

"ARGHHHH..." jerit pilu menyayat hati kembali terdengar.

Badan Yesung, Donghae dan Kangin serasa terbakar saat air itu menyiram tubuh mereka. Mereka yakin air itu adalah air garam yang membuat tubuh terluka mereka menjadi perih.

"_APPAAAAAAA_..." teriak Sungmin gusar melihat itu, Air mata sudha membasahi kedua pipinya, dia terus meronta agar besi yang membelenggu tangannya itu terlepas. Namu sia-sia, dia hanya menambah luka di tangannya semakin dalam.

"Arggghhh... " hal yang sama terjadi pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mereka miris melihat keadaan _appa_nya yang tersiksa dalam ruang itu.

Ketiga orang didalam itu seakan seperti penjahat negara yang saat ini tengah di introgasi dimintai keterangan dimana mereka menyembunyikan temannya yang lain.

Tubuh Henry menegang menyaksikan itu semua, memori akan kematian ayahnya kembali melintas di otaknya. keringat dingin menbajiri wajahnya yang pucat itu. dia menggigil ketakutan melihat itu semua. Zhoumi yang menyaksikan itu menjadi gusar, tangannya sudah cukup terluka parah karena dia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari tadi.

"Sial... sial... sialll!" makinya berulang kali.

Dan mereka berdelapan kembali dikejutkan dengan teriakan menyayat itu lagi.

"ARGHHH..."

"Arggghhh... SAKITTTTT!" teriak Donghae pilu.

Ratusan silet berterbangan menyayat sekujur tubuh mereka bertiga.

Perih.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali rasanya saat tubuh mereka tergores benda tipis dan tajam itu.

Dan mereka semua kembali menegang saat sebuah gergaji panjang melintang dan perlahan bergeran menuju ke perut mereka bertiga.

"Arghhhh... LEPASKAN AKU," teriak Kyuhyun.

"_APPAAAA... APPAAA_..." Sungmin juga berteriak di sela tangisnya melihat itu.

"Hiks... hentikan, kumohon hentikan. Jangan sakiti mereka," Seru Wookie pilu.

Gergaji itu terus bergerak dengan pelan menuju kearah Yesung, Donghae dan Kangin. Tubuh ketiganya menegang melihat hal itu, mereka meronta sekuat tenanga melepaskan diri namu itu percuma.

"TIDAK... TIDAK... CUKUP... JANGAN SAKITI MEREKA. Aku mohon hentikan ini, jangan bunuh mereka. Aku mohon," Seru Leeteuk di sela isak tangisnya. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat suaminya menderita didalam sana. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal ini, menyaksikan suaminya disiksa di depan matanya sendiri.

Siwon miris melihat _umma_nya memohon seperti itu. Hatinya berkecamuk marah tak bisa melakukan hal untuk menyelamatkan _appa_nya. _"Apakah aku akan menyaksikan appaku disiksa hingga meninggal di depan mataku sendiri?"._

"Hentikan... siapapun kau hentikan ini, jangan sakiti mereka. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Hentikan ini. HENTIKANN!" teriak Zhoumi gusar.

Namun teriakan hanya tinggal teriakan dan amarah hanya tinggal amarah. Semua tak ada artinya saat lengkingan menyakitkan keluar dari bibir mereka bertiga yang tersiksa didalam. Semuanya menegang menyaksikan gergaji itu perlahan mengoyak perut ketiga orang itu.

DORR

Suara tembakan mengejutkan mereka. Siwon melihat Heechul dan Kibum berlari masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan diamana duduk seseorang, dalang dari semua penyiksaan itu. Heechul menekan tombol merah hingga gergaji itu berhenti.

Dia tau tindakannya terlambat namun dia tak ingin melihat ketiga tubuh tak berdaya itu terpotong menjadi dua didepan semua keluarganya.

Kibum menekan semua tombol dengan nafas memburu. Heechul menahan tangan Kibum. "Jangan lakukan itu atau kau akan melukai mereka semua. Tombol-tombol itu memiliki fungsi masing-masing, kita tak tau mana tombol yang berfungsi menghentikan ataupun memulainya."

"Aku mau membebaskan mereka semua, aku mau mereka bebas," teriak kibum kalut.

Ya... mereka telah menyaksikan penyiksaan itu dari tadi, namun mereka tak punya cara untuk masuk kedalam ruangn itu karena banyaknya anak buah Mr. Black yang menghadang mereka. Heechullah yang bekerja keras hingga mereka bisa masuk dan menodong seorang anak buah Mr Black untuk mengatakan dimana Mr. Berada dan mengendalikan semua penyiksaan itu.

"Lakukan pelan-pelan, aku akan mengejar orang tadi," pesan Heechul dan berlari keluar mengejar Mr. Black.

Kibum menuruti omongan Heechul, dia mengamati serngkaian tombol yang ada didepannya. Ditekannya sebuah tombol yang berwarna putih.

CKLEKK

Suara keras itu menegangkan tubuh Kibum, dia menatap dengan cemas kearah tiga orang dalam ruangan itu, yang entah apakah mereka masih bernyawa atau sudah tiada. Menyadari tak terjadi apa-apa dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depalan orang di luar ruangan itu, dan dia benafas lega saat melihat mereka semua terbebas dari belenggu besi yang mengikat erat tangan dan kaki mereka.

Siwon berjalan mengahampiri Kibum, memeluk kekasihnya yang memiliki beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Diciumnya bibir Kibum dengan kasar, ciuman yang penuh dengan rasa takut, kalut, dan sedih. Kibum mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya.

Siwon menyudahi ciumannya dan langsung beralih menatap tombol-tombol yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Otaknya berputar keras mencari tombol untuk membuka pintu ruang dimana ayahnya dan kedua temannya disiksa. Instingnya mengatakan dia harus menekan tombol berwarna ungu, dengan menguatkan keyakinan dalam hatinya dia mombol itu. Namun sebelum dia sempat menekan tombol itu, Kibum menahan tangannya. Siwon menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Hati-hati Woonie, kalau kau salah maka bisa fatal akibatnya," jelasnya.

Siwon paham akan itu, dia mengangguk dan dengan memejamkan matanya dia menekan tombol berwarna ungu itu.

Krieeetttt

Terdengar deritan pintu terbuka, Siwon membuka matanya dan menghela nafas lega saat dirinya menekan tombol yang benar. Dia berlari masuk kedalam ruangan itu di ikuti oleh Kibum. Siwon menangis menatap keadaan ayahnya dan kedua teman ayahnya itu.

Puluhan jarum menusuk sekujur tubuh mereka, luka sayatan silet di sekujur tubuh mereka dan dengan perut yang berlubang akibat gergaji hingga isi dalam perut mereka nyaris keluar andai tak segera di hentikan.

"_APPAAA..."_ teriakan Sungmin membuat Siwon tersadar dari pikirannya. Dia melihat semua orang masuk kedalam, bahkan ibunya dan kedua istri dari teman appanya itu pingsan.

"Denyut nadinya masih ada, lemah sekali. Cepat kita turunkan," teriak Zhoumi. "Sungmin telpon polisi," lanjutnya.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kaki-kaki ketiga orang itu. Mereka tak berani menggunakan tombol itu atau sesuatu yang lebih parah akan terjadi.

Sungmin menelpon kepolisian yang tak lama kemudian mereka semua datang dan membantu Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

Akhirnya ketiga orang tersebut bisa diturunkan dan sesegera mungkin dilarikan kerumah sakit. Semua ikut kerumah sakit kecuali Zhoumi yang masih setia menunggui Henry yang tengah menangis di kursinya.

"Henry-_ah_, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Zhoumi sembari mengelus sayang rambut Henry.

Henry hanya diam, dia terisak didalam pelukan Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengajaknya pulang namun Henry tak mau, dia terlalu takut dengan hal tadi. Melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya tersiksa mengingatkannya kembali dengan keadaan appanya yang telah tiada. Ingatan mengerikan terlintas di otaknya. Dia bisa membayangkan bahwa appanya disiksa dengan tak jau beda dari ketiga orang yang dilihatnya tadi.

Zhoumi terkejut saat Henry mencengkram erat bajunya, dia merasakan tubuh Henry yang bergetar.

"_Aish... kalau begini keadaanya aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini, mianhae Henry-ah," _pikirnya dan dengan tenaga penuh dia memukul tengkuk Henry hingga tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya. Ditariknya Henry hingga dia bisa melihat wajah Henry, di usapnya sayang kedua pipinya. "Mianhae," ujarnya lirih dan langsung menggendong tubuh Henry.

.

#

.

Heechul terus berlari mengejar sosok yang berpakaian hitam itu, dia menembus hujan tanpa menghiraukan dinginnya air hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Saat dekat dia ingin menembak langsung sosok itu, namun dia urungkan. Sepertinya targetnya tak menyadari kalau dia berhasil mengejarnya. Orang tersebut berhenti di sebuah rumah tak terpakai di pinggiran kota Seoul. Heechul bersembunyi de sebuah pohon besar didekat rumah itu.

"Arghhh... sialllll, kenapa mereka sampai ada disana?" seru sosok tersebut.

Heechul tersentak mendengar suara itu.

"_Suara ini? Tidak... tidak mungkin dia."_

Heechul melihat orang tersebut membuka jass tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Heechul kembali tersentak melihat postur tubuh itu.

"_Tidak... tidak mungkin dia."_

Dan Heechul membelalakkan matanya begitu orang tersebut membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Dadanya sesak melihat wajah yang sangat dikenalnya itu, perlahan air matanya turun. Dia tak menyangka kalau ternyata itu adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya. Perlahan dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati sosok itu.

"Hangeng!" serunya lirih dengan pilu.

DEGH

Sosok mematung di tempatnya, dengan gerakan perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya dan matanya membelalak lebar.

"Heechul-ah" kelunya.

DUARRR...

Guntur menggelegar seakan menghancurkan bumi, kilar menyambar bagaikan cemeti yang siap membelah bumi.

Dalam cahaya kilat itu Hangeng melihat Heechul menodongkan pistolnya tepat kearah jantungnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Huwahahahaha... Hangengggg, aku merindukanmu," serunya berlari memeluk Hangeng dengan gaya centil dan senyum merekah dibibirnya.

"Ahh... Heenim chagiyaaaa... aku juga merindukanmuuuuu~~~" berlari menyambut Heechul dengan gaya film india yang tengah berlari menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya dengan tangan terentang siap memeluk, diiringi Backsound "Cinta Gila" nya Briptu Norman #ngekkk.

#PLAKKKKKK – author ditampol readers.

Wkwkwkwkwk... pisssssss.

Gak gitu ding :P, saya pengen gangguin reader aja :P. Tegang gak bacanya? Aku yakin tegang deh #PD Selangit.

Ekekekeke... TBC dulu ye? :P.

Mian untuk update yang sangat... sangat... sangatttttttt luamaaaaaaaaaa bangettttttzzzzz #ngekkk.

_Gomawo_ buat yang selalu mengingatkan melalu FB, Twitter dan Komen di WP :). I Lop U sekarung pulllll... #readers muntah.

_Mian_ jika ceritanya tak sesuai harapan :(. Dan... ehem... untuk adegan penyiksaan yang gak banget kayaknya. Saya kurang puas di bagian siksa menyiksa itu. Aish... saya lemah di bagian menyiksa orang #ngekkk.

Mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Saya mau cepat-cepat menamatkannya, biar gak punya utang #plakkk.

Yosh... saya mau balas-balas ripiu^^ :

WhiteViolin : Ehehehe... Selamatttt, tebakannya benar #kasih hadiah. Gomawo dah baca dan Revie^^. Mian untuk update yang terlalu lama :(. Gomawo juga untuk koreksinya^^.

.

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Ahahaha... sampe review dua kali^^. Oooo.. Jelas, _Appa_nya Siwon tak luput dari siksaan Sooman. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^. Maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama :(.

.

Kyuhyunniewife : Hihihi... Ceil unnieeee kita berhasil buat orang bingung #plakk. Nah... dah taukan siapa Mr. Blacknya? Kekekeke... gomawo dah baca dan review^^. Mian untuk update yang terlalu lama :(.

.

SungRie : Ehehehe... #garusk pala. Maaf updatenya gak kilat #ditampol. Nih... dah tau kan siapa Mr. Black?. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

Sung Hye Ah : Nee... gwaenchana^^, KyuMin? Ada dong, pasti^^. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

KagamiYuuki : Ahhhh... sayang sekali tebakannya salah, Mr. Black bukan si Koala Merah yang tingginya ngalahin tiang listrik juga mesum itu #diinjek Zhoumi. Gomwo dah baca dan review^^.

.

LittleLiappe : Kkkkk... ngapain telpon si kepala besar? #dibacok Wookie. Nee... gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

Juliaan : Ahahaha... gak papa deh Wookie menjanda, kana ada aku^^ #digiles. Nde... semoga gak ada typo di chap ini. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

Sarilovesteukie : Nee... ini sudah dilanjut. Sooman kan emang jahat #plakkk. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

Yenni gaemgyu : Ehehe... nee... Kangen sama gege satu itu. Ini dah lanjut^^. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

- : Aaahhh... Si _Anon _yang jadi author **"KONDANG"** di FFn fandom _Screenplays_ juga, yang mau balas dendam karna saya katain **IRI. **BTW... gomawo loh dah di panggil **"AUTHOR DEWA". **Eeeehhh... tau gak, sebelum kamu review kamu bertwitteran kalo dengan sebut-sebut "AUTHOR DEWA"?. Begitu buka review, langsung ada review loe yang nyebut gue sebagai **"AUTHOR DEWA"**. Ahahaha... loe bego ye? Pinter-pinter dikit kek nyembunyiin jati diri. Ahh... sudahlah, masalahnya toh dah kelar kita beresin di twitter :P. Oh... iya, makasih buat masukannya^^. Gomawo dah nyempetin baca dan review^^.

.

Clover.C : Annyeong^^... ehehe, sampe review dua kali. Gomawo buat masukannya^^. Semoga di chapter ini typo sudah berkurang. Dan disini sudah saya bedakan juga cara bunuhnya, semoga sesuai keinginan^^. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

kim vhi vian : Annyeong^^, Sulli imnida, banggapsumnida^^. Nde... gwaencaha, kadang saya juga jadi _Silent Reader _kok #plakkk-ketauan dah bejatnya. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

EvilBungsu : Annyeong^^. Sudah tau kan siapa Mr. Black nya?. Mian untuk update yang lama :(. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

nuna cha : Heh... sadis ye? Gomawo dah baca dan review^^. Mian untuk update yang sangat lama :(.

.

Yeeeyyy... selesai. Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan^^. Gomawo all, buat reviewnya. Untuk yang "Kerinduan" semoga gak lama saya update.

Silahkan review bagi yang berkenan^^, yang tidak gak papa kok^^. _Flamers_ juga di bolehin review kok,, _Basher_ juga... kalo ada tapi :P.

Annyeonggg... samapi jumpa di chap depan, kalo ada umur panjang saya mengetik^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Devil's Teardrop

Cast :

Super Junior Member, mungkin nanti akan ada cast tambahan.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Misteri, Tragedi

Rating : T to M for Blood and NC (maybe buat NC-nya tapi..hehe)

Warning : Character-death, miss typo karena gak di dedit berulang kali, dan sejenisnya. Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary : penyiksaan yang membuatku jadi seperti ini…!

Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya dan Ceil unn kecuali pemain di dalamnya .

.

LAST CHAPTER

.

.

.

00000000

Ne… karna banyak yang masih review dan minta di lanjutin maka saya post disini. Sebenarnya dah tamat dari lama hanya saja updatenya di blog^^.

Makasih buat :

_Fishy Pumpkins, __rararabstain__, Kim Min Lee, cha cha, Sung Hye Ah, Park Hee Jung, __HaeHyuKyu Aegya__, umi elf teukie, iruma-chan, Naana, __Magieapril__, JustKYHYN & __ .1_

Yang udah review di chap 4.

Ini chap 5 untuk kalian yang menanti kelanjutannya.

Selamat membaca… semoga tak mengecewakan… dan sekedar pemberitahuan… ff yang lain sudah update tapi di blog. Kerinduan YeWook juga dah tamat, alamat blognya liatr profile saya. Kalau pw hubungiu twitter atau fb saya, alamatnya juga ada di profil ini^^. Pasti saya kasih PW kok^^.

00000000

.

.

.

"Hangeng!" serunya lirih dengan pilu.

DEGH

Sosok mematung di tempatnya, dengan gerakan perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya dan matanya membelalak lebar.

"Heechul-ah" kelunya.

DUARRR…

Guntur menggelegar seakan menghancurkan bumi, kilar menyambar bagaikan cemeti yang siap membelah bumi.

Dalam cahaya kilat itu Hangeng melihat Heechul menodongkan pistolnya tepat kearah jantungnya.

Heechul benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pembunuh yang selama ini dikejarnya dan dicarinya adalah Hangeng. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya selama ini. "Kau… kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Hatinya begitu sakit menyadari bahwa Hangeng adalah pembunuh yang dicarinya selama ini.

Hangeng menunduk… tak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya lirih.

"AKu tak butuh kata maaf Hangeng, aku butuh penjelasan. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Kenapa kau tega menyakiti mereka semua dengan sedemikian kejam? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa kau membohongi Siwon? Kenapa? JAWAB HANGENG!" teriak Heechul kalap. Perasaan bingung memenuhi ringga dadanya. Dia telah mengetahui pembunuh itu, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menyerahkan Hangeng kepada polisi sementara hatinya akan tersakiti melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya mendekam dibalik jeruji. _"Oh… Tuhan kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" _lirihnya dalam hati dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya, bercampur dengan dinginnya air hujan.

"Maafkan aku untuk semua ini Heechul-ah, kau bisa membawaku, menyerahkanku kepolisi sekarang juga. Aku menyerah. Maafkan aku telah membohongimu," pasrah Hangeng. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis, menatap mata bening yang selalu meneduhkannya itu sarat akan luka dan perih. Ini semua salahnya, seharusnya dia tak mengikuti perintah Lee Sooman, dia telah menyakiti orang yang mampu membuat dirinya kembali merasakan yang namanya hidup setelah bertahun-tahun hatinya mati. Dia telah melukai orang yang telah mengembalikan perasaannya,perasaan yang dulu hilang dan terpendam akan kebencian. Dia telah menyakiti orang yang telah membuatnya mampu mengeluarkan air mata lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tak menangis. Dia telah menghancurkan semuanya. Penyesalan itu terus meyeruak dalam dadanya hingga membuatnya sesak. Sangat sesak.

"Aku… aku sangat menyesal mengenalmu," ujar Heechul akhirnya. Hangeng mendongakkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi dia harus menahan sesak didadanya saat menatap kilau kesedihan dimata Heechul.

"Maaf… maafkan aku Heechul-ah, maafkan aku."

Heechul hanya diam, perlahan dia menurunkan tangannya yang mendongkan pistol kearah Hangeng.

"_Mianhae_ Heechul-ah, aku membohongimu juga tak mempercayaimu. Maafkan aku. Aku pernah bercerita bukan kalau aku dulu adalah anak yang sering disiksa? Sejak saat itu hatiku mati, aku tak mengenal lagi namanya perasaan, aku tak percaya lagi dengan semua orang. Hatiku mati. Hatiku membeku sehingga aku berubah menjadi dingin dan datar. Berubah menjadi orang yang tak berperasaan. Berubah menjadi orang yang kejam dan jahat. Aku bahkan tak mengenal rasa sakit lagi. Aku tak mengenal yang namanya sedih lagi. Aku bahkan membunuh orang tuaku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak pernah menangis lagi selama bertahun-tahun hingga saat ini, sekarang ini aku baru menangis lagi. Aku baru mengenal kembali rasa takut, rasa sedih dan sakit itu. Itu semua karenamu Heechul-ah, karena dirimu," tutur Hangeng panjang lebar disela derasnya air hujan dan dingin yang menggigit.

DEG…

Heechul seketika mendongak menatap Hangeng, menatap lurus kedalam matanya mencari kepastian dari semua kata-katanya. Dan dia menemukan itu. Menemukan kejujuran di mata Hangeng.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu Heechul-ah, aku takut menyakitimu. Namun itu semua terlambat karena aku sudah menyakitimu, aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Sekarang kau ingin membawaku kekantor polisi? Aku rela, aku menyerah. Aku siap menanggung semuanya. Aku mohon maafkan aku," isakan Hangeng akhirnya keluar. Dia akhirnya menyerah dengan air matanya sendiri. Dia menangis. Menangis dihadapan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Orang yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya. Mengembalikan semua hal yang hilang didirinya.

Hechul kalut, dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia masih mengingat cerita menyedihkan yang dialami Hangeng. Satu sisi dia tak ingin membiarkan Hangeng mendekam di dinginnya lantai penjara namun satu sisi dia adalah orang yang harus menangkap Hangeng.

"Aku akan tetap membawamu, ceritakanlah semuanya dengan benar saat persidanganmu nanti, itu akan meringankan hukumanmu," ujar Heechul lirih. _"Kuharap keputusanku benar,"_ lirihnya dalam hati.

Hangeng tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Heechul, menyerahkan dirinya pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Hangeng-ah, sampai kapanpun. Aku akan menunggu dirimu sampai hukumanmu selesai," ujar Heechul saat Hangeng tepat berada didepannya.

Hangeng kembali tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang mampu mengalahkan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

"_Gomawo_," lirih Hangeng sebelum mencium Heechul dengan dalam dan tulus, memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba menyalurkan betapa tulusnya perasaannya terhadap _yeoja _ yang sangat dicintainya itu. _Yeoja _ yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Saat ini Hangeng sudah berada dikantor polisi, dihadapannya ada Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry, Kibum dan Zhoumi yang memandangnya dengan marah.

BUAGH

Siwon memukul Hangeng hingga pria itu terjatuh.

"Brengsek kau Hangeng."

BUAGH… BUG… BUG… BUG…

"Siwonnie hentikan," teriak Kibum, _yeoja _itu memeluk pinggang Siwon dengan erat, menahan semua gerakan Siwon. "Kumohon… hentikan, kau sudah berjanji padaku," lirih Kibum dipunggung Siwon. Siwon menghentikan tindakannya saat merasakan punggungnya basah. Dia tahu Kibum menangis, menangis kecewa karena dia melanggar janjinya untuk tak memukul Hangeng apapun itu alasannya karena Kibum tak suka menyelesaikan sebuah masalah dengan kekerasan.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan itu," Tanya atasan mereka.

"Aku…" Hangeng terdiam sebentar, dia melirik Heechul yang setia menunggunya dan melihat orang yang dicintainya itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Hah…" dia menghela nafas meredakan segala kegalauannya. "Lee Soo Man menyuruhku intuk menghabisi semua saingan bisnisnya."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon dengan dingin. Dia masih tak bisa menerima kalau Hangeng adalah orang yang mereka cari selama ini. Kalau Hangeng tega membohonginya dan menyakiti keluarganya bahkan hampir membunuh ayahnya.

"Boleh aku menyela?" sahut Heechul saat melihat Hangeng hanya diam dan menunduk. Semua melihatnya, Heechul melihat kepala kepolisian Seoul itu mengangguk. Heechul kemudian menceritakkan semua masa lalu Hangeng kepada semua yang hadir disana. Berbagai macam ekspresi tampak di wajah-wajah mereka, terkejut, tak percaya dan kasihan.

"Tapi kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu semua kepada kami," seru Sungmin saat Heechul telah usai menceritakan semuanya. "Keluarga kami tak bersalah, kenapa kau tega menyakiti kami hah?" bentak Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu tak bisa menerima semua alas an itu. Dia takut kehilangan appanya yang

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, menenangkannya. Sementara dirinya mencoba menahan semua amarah yang siap meledak kapanpun. Ingin rasanya dia mencincang Hangeng sekarang juga.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Hangeng.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka memang ingin membalas apa yang telah Hangeng lakukan terhadap keluarga mereka. Tapi membunuh Hangeng pun tak akan menghidupkan Shindong yang telah tiada, tak akan menyembuhkan Kangin, Yesung dan Donghae yang kini terbaring koma dirumah sakit. Semuanya tiada artinya.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu," ujar Henry dingin dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Zhoumi mengejar Henry, takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya yang saat ini sangat rapuh dan butuh sandaran.

Hangeng menunduk dengan dalam. Penyesalan meliputi hatinya, menumpuk didadanya menimbulkan sesak yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau dengar _hyung,_ semua tak akan sama seperti dulu," ujar Siwon datar, dia menarik Kibum keluar dari ruangan itu. Memutuskan untuk keluar saja daripada dia kehilangan kendali atas kontrolnya, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuh Hangeng. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyusul Siwon dan Kibum tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Hangeng hanya diam, dia menahan semua perih dalam hatinya. Dia menyesal. Menyesal telah menyakiti orang-orang yang tulus berteman dengannya. _"Maafkan aku," _ujarnya lirih dalam hati.

Heechul mendekati Hangeng, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Hangeng mendongak memandang Heechul, dia tersenyum dengan hangat. _"Gomawo…"_ lirih Hangeng dan langsung memeluk pinggang Heechul, menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut Heechul. Mengeluarkan semua perasaannya dengan tangisan.

.

#

.

Hangeng menerima hukumannya yang setimpal walaupun itu masih kurang menurut semua keluarga yang telah disakitinya. Dia harus mendekam dibalik jeruji selama 7 tahun dan dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari kepolisian. Hangeng menerima itu semua, dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi orang yang berbeda saat dia keluar dari penjara.

Heechul…

_Yeoja _manis yang menjadi semangatnya untuk memperbaiki hidupnya agar menjadi lebih baik lagi. Heechul berjanji menunggunya, selalu dan akan menjemputnya saat waktunya tiba dia keluar dari penjara.

Akhir yang tragis memang… dijauhi oleh semua temannya. Teman akrabnya, terutama Siwon. Dicela dan dihina, namun dia menerima itu semua karena Heechul.

Orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Lee Soo Man? Dia dipenjara seumur hidup atas tuntutan semua keluarga yang pernah disakiti oleh Lee Soo Man.

Setimpal bukan?

_7 Tahun Kemudian_

.

Hangeng keluar dari pintu utama dimana dia dipenjara selama 7 tahun ini. Dia tampak berbeda, walaupun badannya menjadi kurus, namun dia tetap gagah dan garis ketampanan itu tak luntur oleh waktu.

"Hah…" dia mengambil nafas dalam seraya memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara kebebasannya pertama kali. Sangat segar, berbeda saat dia ada didalam sana, didalam penjara.

Hangeng membuka matanya dan tersenyum mendapati orang yang sangat dicintainya berdiri didepannya dengan seorang bocah laki-laki kecil berumur 6 tahun yang memiliki wajah mirip seperti dirinya. Sangat mirip. "Chulli-ah, dia…?" Hangeng tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hyun Seok _chagi, _ ini appamu _chagiya_, sambut dia," ujar Heechul lembut seraya berjongkok didepan anak kecil yang imut itu.

"_Annyeong _Appa, uwaaa… Appa Hyun Seok gantenggggg," teriak anak kecil itu dan langsung memeluk kaki Hangeng.

Hangeng merasakan dadanya menghangat ketika Hyun Seok memeluknya, Hangeng berjongkok dan menatap anak kecil yang sangat imut itu dengan dalam. Tangannya mengelus kedua sisi wajah anak itu dengan lembut. Setitik air mata mengalir disudut matanya dan langsung dipeluknya anaknnya itu dengan hati bahagia. "Appa pulang _chgaiya,_ _mianhe_ baru pulang sekarang," ujarnya lirih.

"Appa kenapa menangis? _Gwaenchana _Appa. Hyun Seok saying Appa," celotehnya dan langsung memeluk Hangeng dengan erat.

"_Chagiya… _maafkan aku tidak ada untukmu saat kau melewati masa sulit dalam kehamilanmu. Maafkan aku," ucap Hangeng dan memeluk Heechul dengan erat. Hyun Seok ikut memeluk kedua kaki orang tuanya.

Heechul hamil setelah baru dua minggu Hangeng menjalani masa hukumannya, dia sangat senang saat itu. Walaupun hatinya sedikit merasakan kesedihan karena Hangeng tak ada disisinya saat kehamilannya.

"_Gwaenchana chagiya,_ aku tetap bisa melewati itu semua, aku bahagia karena ada Hyun Seok yang menemaniku saat kau tak ada," jawab Heechul.

Hangeng mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas dan menggendong Hyun Seok. "_Kajja_ kita pergi dari sini," ajak Hangeng merangkul pinggang Heechul. Namun mereka begotu terkejut ketika mendapati Kangin, Leeteuk, Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Henry, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi ada dihadapan mereka. Tengah melihat kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka.

"_Chukkae hyung,_ kau sudah keluar dan bahkan lihatlah… kau memiliki putra yang sangat imut sekali. Siapa namamu anak manis?" Tanya Siwon setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Hangeng.

"Tan Hyun Seok _imnida,_ _Annyeonghaseo Ahjjussie_," sapa Hyun Seok sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Nde…Annyeong _Hyun Seok-ah," Sahut Siwon, dia menoleh kearah Kibum yang disampingnya berdiri seorang anak kecil juga. "Dong Hyn-ah, kesini chagi. Kenalan dengan Hyun Seok," seru Siwon kepada anaknya.

Dong Hyn berlari mendekati ayahnya dan langsung memeluk Hyun Seok. "_Aigooo… _kamu cantik sekali," seru Dong Hyn senang sambil memeluk erat Hyun Seok.

"Ish… Hyun Seok ganteng, bujan cantiiiikkk…" Seru Hyun Seok tak terima.

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar percakapan kedua anak kecil itu.

"Hahaha… lihatlah, dia mirip sekali denganmu Siwon-ah, mesum," seru Heechul disela tawanya.

"Ish… aku gak mesum," sahut Siwon tak terima.

Terlihat KangTeuk, YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin dan Zhoury mendekati mereka. Hangeng membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sambil mengucapkan maaf.

"Sudahlah Hangeng-ah, itu sudah berlalu 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ujar Kangin menghentikan Hangeng dan langsung memeluknya. Demikian juga dengan Yesung dan Donghae.

"_Aigoo_… ini anak mu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Heechul.

"_Nde_…" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aih… imut sekali… siapa namanya?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Cho Jin Wan…" sahut Sungmin.

Mereka semua tertawa bahagia… melupakan semua masalah yang telah menimpa mereka 7 tahun lalu.

Kangin, Yesung dan Donghae yang akhirnya sadar dari koma dua bulan setelah Hangeng di penjara.

Siwon dan Kibum yang sudah menikah dan punya anak demikian juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Zhoumi dan Henry yang sudah menikah dan Henry yang masih hamil 3 bulan.

Mereka kini menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan selalu akan bersama, berbagi semua kasih sayang serta perhatian agar kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu tak terulang lagi.

D

Yahhh… inilah Ending GAJE-nya…

Sudah lama gak jelas lagi dan NC batal masuk karena pas ngetik ENDING tiba-tiba melintas kalau Heechul Hamil saat Hangeng di penjara.

NO SEKUEL! #plakkkkk

Kalau ada kata sayang berubah jadi saying maafkan daku karena Speling *bener kadak tulisannya?* -nya aktif.

yang merasa kurang puas endingnya dan butuh penjelasan silahkan PM.


End file.
